Travelers, Bipolar Friends, and What?
by VixenSetosTsubasa
Summary: What would happen if you put four travelers, a rabbit thing, a strange bipolar girl with MPD and her master, and another girl that works along side with Yuuko into the same house? Sorry I suck at summaries, but the story is better then it sounds.It's true
1. Chapter 1: Well this is new

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN IT! Maybe... (gets arrested by police) I SAID MAYBE!

(?): Yes but maybe could mean yes or no.

Me: SILENCE! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE YET! LEAVE!

(?): Well fine be that way. (grumbles)

Me: Please R&R!

The light was streaming through the slightly opened violet curtains, casting a dim purple colour throughout the small clustered room. _Wait, when did I get purple curtains? Ugh, this definitely can't be a good sign_.With reluctant movements, the young girl crawled out of bed as slowly as she could manage, her pale blue sheets trailing after her.

After brushing her long semi-dark brown hair she decided to actually go and eat breakfast, something she normally doesn't do. _Why do I even bother_, she wondered, _it's not like there's anything worth eating_. While pondering this the young brunette was suddenly startled by a loud crash coming from, as far as she could tell, her backyard.

"What the hell was that?", she exclaimed in a confused startled voice.

As she headed towards her backyard a quick thought crossed her mind. _Thank God that I'm the only one home right now_.

She peeked through the curtains covering the sliding glass door she almost immediately froze in her tracks, hazel eyes opening wide.

Four people were standing in her back yard. One a tall man dressed in an all black out fit, crimson eyes filled with irritation and was yelling at a white rabbit? The man next to him on the other hand, was also tall but had blond hair rather than black. His eyes were a beautiful shade of sapphire blue. Plus he was laughing and clearly trying to irritate the already annoyed man next to him. As for the other two, one was a young girl with emerald eyes, a darker shade of blond hair then the man laughing next to her, and an extremely warm smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts. The last person the girl noticed, had something like mahogany brown hair and amber eyes.

At that very moment it hit her.

"Holy freaking shit!", she practically screamed at the top of her lungs. Big mistake, now the four people and rabbit were staring straight at her! Surprised to see her there, and for a split second, she could have sworn her heart stopped beating.

Meanwhile a young girl with light blond hair and blue eyes was currently on her computer happily reading the fanfictions posted on the site, that is until a young boy with mahogany hair and one blue right eye with an amber one on the left appeared in her backyard. Plus he was holding a katana...and he had blood on him...lots of blood on him.

"_Oh, this can't be good, I should probably call Seto.", _was all she thought, apparently clueless to the fact that she could be in danger, after all what's so strange about someone appearing out of nowhere holding a sword? It's perfectly normal, in her mind at least.


	2. Chapter 2: Damn Mavis

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tsubasa nor it's characters. This story is purely fan based if I have offended anyone in any way it was completely unintentional.

**Note**: Reviews are nice. No flaming please.

_Seto's part_

"Shit, shit,shit, shit", was all the four strange people and rabbit thing (?) could hear as they stared at the strange girl that just cried out.

"Ano", started the blond before he was interrupted by a loud ringing sound.

The girl immediately picked up the device which they figured was something like a phone, they had seen similar devices on their travels.

"Hello?", the young girl said, "Oh, hello Mavis...No I'm just sleep talking on the phone, _YES I'm awake!_", the travelers stared in shock, and most likely fear."Wait what? You did what?", now it was the girls turn to look shocked and scared because whatever the hell the person on the other line said, scared the hell out of her. "Yes bring him here, just keep the sword away and tie his hands behind his back! Yeah see you soon I guess."_Is this good or bad luck I don't know, either way I have a bad feeling because g- _

"Um is everything alright miss?", the girl practically jumped out of her skin, or would have if her personality was different.

"Meep, I mean...yes everything is perfectly fine", _I think_, " So uh...how can I help you?", she asked in a small and somewhat high pitched voice.

"Well before that why don't we introduce ourselves, my name is Fai D. Flowrite but you can just call me Fai", said the blonde. "And this is Syaoran-kun", pointing to the amber eyed boy, " This young girl is Sakura-chan and this is K-"

" It's Kurogane and don't you forget it!", yelled the big scary man in black known as Kurogane.

"And I'm Mokona Modoki! But you can call me Mokona!", declared the white rabbit thing.

"My names Kitsune Seto, you can call me Seto though, nice to meet you.", replied Seto in a half dead tone of voice when she heard a knock on the other side of the house.

"Crap, that's probably Mavis, um, why don't you all come in, just remember to take off your shoes.", Seto said as she went to the front of her house to answer the door where said Mavis was supposedly. _This is going to be one hell of a long day I just know it. _

" HELLO!" shouted a young blonde haired girl with blue eyes.

"Hello Mavis and poor boy who appeared at the wrong place at a bad time and was therefore knocked out and tied up and finally dragged here by a crazy girl that's bipolar and has MPD (Multi Personality Disorder)", everyone just stared except the said crazy girl and obviously the poor knocked out boy.

"Don't stare at me as if I'm insane! Besides if I _was_ insane I'd be all squealy fangirl right now."

"What's a fangirl?", asked the boy named Syaoran.

"You don't know?", the travelers shook their heads.

_I have to admit, that's kind of sad even though they've traveled so much, you'd think they'd know by now,_ "Um, basically a fangirl is a girl that really likes a certain person, mascot, or something like that."

"So it's kind of like love!", exclaimed Sakura.

"Not exactly, but I guess you could call it something like, hmm...okay since you all still don't seem to understand let me give you an example. Let's say there is a really popular manga, we'll call it Tsubasa, and there is one character in particular that you like and would love to meet. Not only that but you would be willing to do just about anything to get their photo, autograph, cape, goggles, etc. they might glomp the person onsight if given the chance. And in case you don't know a manga is a book filled with pictures through and through and glomping is like tackling someone but you're hugging them understand?", the group seemed to be trying to process everything just said.

"I didn't think so, well it was worth a try, don't go frying your brains trying to understand okay. You'll know a fangirl when you see one there are also fanboys too just so you know. Which reminds me, how the hell did you manage to get here without being seen?", Seto asked Mavis.

"What do mean? Isn't it obvious?". asked Mavis.

"If it was I wouldn't be asking would I?"

"I guess you have a point...maybe."

Silence.

"Mavis."

"Yes?"

"What did you do with his sword?"

"Oh that? I broke it."

"YOU DID WHAT?", cried out Seto for the third time today maybe.

"I said I bro-", she stopped when she saw the expression on her friend Seto's face.

"Kukuku, now you will suffer the consequences of doing something without my permission".

Mavis disappeared after that, it happened so fast that not even the sharp eyes of the ninja Kurogane could capture the movement. At that moment everyone thought the same thing 'scary'. Yes everyone, even the people who weren't there. It was just that damn scary.

_Mavis's part_

"Ello Seto...are you awake yet?"

"I thought I should tell you that that guy from Tsubasa is here I already knocked him out, should I bring him to your house?"

"Ok, I'll be there soon then.", said Mavis and then she hung up while searching for some rope (where the hell did she get rope O.o?).

The boy, which had been knocked out at some point or another, was apparently lying on the floor with a metal bat next to him his sword lying on his other side.

"Oh, there's the rope.", the said rope was at least ten feet long and two inches thick (the poor boy has no clue what he's in for).

**Authors Note:** Chapter 2 complete XD forgive me if it isn't good I kind of did it in one day and I don't have a beta reader yet. Next chapter will explain what happened to our dear bipolar friend and how she managed to get to my house in less then 5 minutes while dragging Syaoran along. Again review please. Labrat gave me some of the ideas for this chapter, she also helped me out with the beginning of the first chapter, so I do have to give her some credit. Well then, Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3: God Damn Explanations

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing (dammit)! Well for the most part, Seto _is_ my character and Mavis partially, she kind of belongs to labrat because she is based off of her so yeah... Ramen is awesome!

Syaoran: Seto-san are you feeling alright?

Seto: Good question, unfortunately I don't have an answer to that. ^_^ (sparkling background)

Everyone except me and Mavis: ...eep.

Seto: HA! Hahahahaha! HA! Hahahahaha!

Everyone: O.O

Seto: Sorry, to much Shugo Chara.

Mavis: Hey look a frying pan! (insert crazy face here)

Everyone: We're doomed.

Seto: Well more like dead if you ask me. Okay, well, maybe not, only if Mavis goes on strike, and that won't happen for awhile...maybe. Anyway, I got a new book! Yay for me! Now on to the story!

**Note:** Real Syaoran will be called Xiao Lang and Clone Syaoran will be known as, obviously, Syaoran or Cloney if I feel like it.

"Um, Seto-san?", started Xiao Lang, " What happened to Mavis-san?"

"She's locked up in the closet with a few plastic turtles.", answered Seto in a matter-of-fact tone of voice while reading her new manga that she bought only two days ago.

"Why?", Sakura asked in a curious and slightly cautious voice.

Seto glanced briefly up from her book, "Oh yeah I guess I forgot to tell you. You see, Mavis has an unnatural fear of turtles.", Seto explained while turning back to her book to continue reading.

"Eh? Why is that? Did something happen to make her scared of them?", asked Syaoran, apparently he had woken up an hour after he and Mavis arrived. What's more is that after getting hit in the head by a metal bat, he seemed to have regained control over himself, meaning he won't be attacking anyone or destroying anything for awhile, thank god.

"Not really, it's just an 'irrational' fear as she said, in other words she made herself believe she was afraid of turtles."

"Why?", Syaoran, Sakura, and Xiao Lang asked all at once.

"My god you people ask a lot of questions, can't you say anything other then 'why'?", asked Seto in a rather exasperated voice.

"Sorry!", the three said in unison.

"Dammit.", sighed Seto under her breath, " Don't worry about it O.K., just try not to mention turtles around her, otherwise she'll panic and will therefore give me a headache, and you don't want to see me with a headache trust me."

"But if she's as afraid of them as you say, then shouldn't you let her out now?", Fai kindly pointed out.

Seto let out another exasperated sigh, "I suppose you're right.", she said in a rather disappointed voice. "Come on follow me, I can't drag her by myself you know.", actually she could but she's to lazy to do so.

"Oh my, this is a shame.", said Seto in a dull voice.

"What? Is something wro- oh, that doesn't seem good at all. I hope she isn't de-", Sakura stopped when she saw something transparent float somewhat upward. "Is that her soul?", she asked.

"Probably.", Seto said completely unsurprised.

"Shouldn't you be a little worried or sad?", Xiao Lang asked, "After all she is your friend right?"

"Why would I be worried when she isn't dead?", Seto replied still showing no concern or surprise to find Mavis not moving and as white as a sheet of paper.

"She's not dead? But didn't Sakura-hime just see her soul?", Syaoran asked in a confused tone of voice.

"Yes she did, but because this is Mavis, she'll come back to life when I tell her to, because otherwise she fails as my servant/ninja/reaper/homework helper/best friend.", Seto explained. _How many times do I have to explain things to these people?_ She thought dully to herself.

"Isn't that a bit harsh?", Fai asked cautiously.

"Nooo, this is harsh. Her dieing and failing in being my servant/ninja/reaper/homework helper/best friend and then being forced to die again because of it. Then after that she is forced to live with the one thing that she irrationally fears, turtles, and is killed then revived by them multiple times.", Seto finished calmly.

"Is...that so?", Fai said a little timidly.

"Yes...it is. Now come back to life already Mavis before I get irritated.", Seto demanded.

_She wasn't already?_ Syaoran, Sakura, Xiao Lang, Fai, Mokona, and Kurogane thought all at once.

"Pishh, fine.", said Mavis who should have been dead.

_She really came back to life!_ The group thought at the same time again.

"Good, now explain how the hell you got to my house in less then five minutes while dragging Syaoran-sama along!", Seto commanded while pointing to Syaoran.

"S-sama?", Syaoran asked a little embarassed from hearing the honorific added to his name.

"Did I say sama? Ah well, I'll explain later.", Seto decided, "But first I want to hear how Mavis got here without attracting a bunch of fangirls."

"Oh that's easy. First I knocked him out and did as you said on the phone. After that I drank coffee!", exclaimed Mavis in a very happy cheery voice even though she was dead a moment ago.

Everyone was clearly confused by this so Seto figured it would be best to simply give them the general idea of what happens when Mavis drinks coffee loaded with caffeine and sugar. Mainly sugar.

"Basically she went insane.", Seto said. It was the only definition she could give without confusing the group of travelers.

"I thought you said she was already insane.", Kurogane said bluntly after being silent for so long.

"Let me rephrase that then. Basically she went even more insane then she already was. Therefore her MPD goes crazy resulting in her changing her personality every ten thousandth of a minute. Happy?", Seto finished.

"How does that explain how she got here in less then five minutes?", asked Syaoran.

"Coffee+sugar+caffeine+insanity+MPD=sugar high=super speed. Duh.", both Seto and Mavis explained.

"Oh, sorry.", Syaoran said while looking like a puppy that was just scolded. This resulted in Seto instantly feeling guilty and jealous of Sakura.

"DAMN YOU FEI WANG REED!"

Seto had no idea what to say so she thought it would be better to curse the person who ruined the groups lives, particularly Xiao Lang's. This little outburst however, left the travelers completely stunned and slightly more intimidated by Seto. Not what she intended.

"Seto-san how do you know about that man?", asked Xiao Lang becoming tense and suspicious.

"Shit.", was the only thing Seto said after that.

**Authors Note:** Sorry no Mavis part because there wouldn't be much to write. I hope this was a little better then the other two chapters though. Please remember to review no flaming though please. Thank you for reading this! Next chapter will probably include sugar highs, pans, pockey, ramen, Mavis...yeah. Forgive me if the characters aren't acting like they should or something like that. I'm trying my best! Until the next chapter, ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4: I'm slowly getting a headache

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tsubasa as sad as it is. If I did Sakura and Mokona would probably appear less and the two Syaoran's wouldn't try to kill each other every time they saw each other. So that's why I did this fanfict to do exactly that, plus I have nothing better to do besides text/read manga, watch anime, go on Youtube, or go on DeviantART to hunt down pictures of my favourite characters. This is my daily routine, sad isn't it?

Mavis: Yes it is.

Seto: SILENCE! I don't remember giving you permission to speak slave!

Mavis: Well fine...be that way. (goes to corner and sits like Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club)

The Others: ...scary.

Seto: (goes to freezer and takes out ice cream mochi)

Mokona: Moochii!

Seto: MINE! GO GET YOUR OWN!

Mokona: Waah! Fai! Seto's being mean to Mokona!

Fai: Now now. Can't you share one with Moko-chan?

Seto: (turns and hisses at Fai)

Fai: Or not.

Everyone else: O.o

**Note:** I'm possessive of my pockey, ice cream mochi, and my manga/anime O.K.?

_Seto's part_

"Seto-san? How do you know about that man?", Xiao Lang asked becoming tense.

"Shit.", said Seto. _I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell them yet. Curse my choice of words. Damn you Fei Wang Reed again!_

The travelers were looking at Seto expecting an explanation as to how she knew of their enemy. "Um, well, it's...DAMMIT! DAMN YOU FEI WANG REED! DAMN MY CHOICE OF WORDS and DAMN YOU CLONEY AND XIAO LANG FOR LOOKING LIKE PATHETIC PUPPIES THAT WERE JUST SCOLDED!", after damning the four Seto grumbled something incomprehensible, probably damning a few more things.

"Um...sorry?", Syaoran said slightly shaken from the sudden outburst. Xiao Lang looking less shaken and more WTF man O.o Fai was smiling, Kurogane was staring at Seto the same way he did when he first saw Mokona's eyes get big, Sakura was trembling, Mokona was laughing, and Mavis was staring off into space thinking about who knows what.

"But seriously now, how do you know of that man Seto-san?", asked Fai

Seto sighed,"I guess I don't have a choice. I have to explain it before the fangirls raid the house".

The travelers looked confused at this remark.

"All right I'll explain, but promise you won't interrupt unless it's really, really important, got it?"

the travelers nodded.

"Okay, well it all started around last December, I was on the internet watching an abridged series wh- WHAT!", Seto yelled as the magician raised his hand.

"Sorry, but what is an abridged series?", Fai asked calmly.

"You interrupted me for _that_?", Seto asked clearly irritated by this question. "Keh, fine. An abridged series is basically when you take a show or something like that and voice over the characters and make them say something different from what they actually said. Different music is usually added as well and occasionally clips from something else."

"Ah, thank you for that you may continue now.", said Fai

"Thank you. Anyway as I was saying I was watching an abridged series when I saw a video called 07-Ghost AMV- A Song of Storm and Fire, and I'm not going to explain what an AMV is so put your hand down!", Seto demanded when she saw Sakura's hand come up.

"So after watching the video I decided that the song was pretty good and therefore looked it up.", Seto paused for a moment. "The song came from a series known as Tsubasa, which I've mentioned before, it was the main character that lead me to read the series, but the site that I normally read manga on was being a jerk so I decided to just watch the series."

"And how does this have anything to do with you knowing about Fei Wang?", Xiao Lang asked.

"I was just about to tell you that. You see Fei Wang, aka Butt chin or ass chin, take your pick, is the main bad guy in the series and the main character(s) is Syaoran, Fai, Sakura, Kurogane, Mokona, and at some point Xiao Lang.", Seto stated watching the groups expressions change into pure shock.

"So you're telling us that we're part of a stupid show in this world?", Kurogane asked confused and irritated.

"Precisely.", Seto said calmly. "Mavis?"

"Yes?", asked Mavis.

"What are you drinking? And what are you doing with that banana and pan?", Seto asked slightly creeped out.

Mavis smiled innocently then vanished into thin air. The group was greatly surprised by this and turned to Seto again hoping for an explanation.

"Don't look at me, I don't know what happened either. And I've known her since fourth grade."

"DAMN YOU MAGE, WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY SWORD?", Kurogane yelled out loud enough for the entire street to hear.

"What do mean Kurgie? I didn't touch your sword. I've been sitting here the entire time.", Fai answered calmly.

"WAS IT YOU MEATBUN?"

"Mokona didn't take it.", Mokona said slightly offended by the accusation.

"THEN WHO TOOK IT?", Kurogane yelled.

"Mavis probably.", Seto answered after thinking about it a little.

"WHAT! YOU BETTER MAKE HER GIVE IT BACK BEFORE I KILL YOU!", he shouted.

"If you kill me then you won't get it back, ever,", Seto replied cooly.

Kurogane just glared at her, Seto glaring right back at him completely unafraid of the man's murderous gaze.

"Mavis,", she finally said, "return the sword to the ninja _now.",_ Seto demanded.

Mavis appeared in less then second at the command but did not return the sword to the ninja and had apparently said something because Seto nodded her head slightly.

"She refuses to return you your sword unless you duel her.", Seto said.

"WHAT? NO WAY AM I DUELING A BRAT LIKE HER!", Kurogane yelled again.

Seto raised an eyebrow at this. "So you'll battle Syaoran-sama when he still barely has any experience, but not a phsyco path that's hyper?"

"Damn right.", Kurogane said bluntly.

"Then I guess you'll have to forget all about your precious sword won't you?", Seto said in a taunting voice.

Kurogane twitched at that, "FINE I'LL FIGHT HER ALREADY!", he declared.

"Oh goody. I was getting bored anyways.", Seto said ever so happily, somewhat like Yuuko would when Watanuki would agree to do something for her.  
"You'll be needing this then.", she said while handing something round and shiny to him.

"WHY THE HELL DO I NEED A DAMNED PAN?", Kurogane practically screamed.

"Would you rather use a banana?", Seto asked innocently.

"No. I. Want. My. SWORD!", he yelled.

"But you can't. The deal is that you don't get your sword back until you duel Mavis. It's not like you have to win,", Seto explained, "not that you will.", she added silently to herself.

"What did you say?", Kurogane asked angrily.

"Oh nothing to get upset about mister man in black."

"DAMN YOU!"

"Temper temper."

"YOUR JUST AS BAD AS THAT DAMN WITCH!"

"Thank you. I take that as a compliment."

While Kurogane and Seto argued, the rest of the group watched slightly amused. Fai was smiling again thinking that this must be what it's like to see him and Kurogane fight. Sakura was holding a laughing Mokona thinking that Seto may get hurt if this continues. Syaoran was hardly paying attention because he was so used to Fai and Kurogane arguing and Xiao Lang was watching completely fascinated by the two even though he's seen Kurogane and Fai argue numerous of times through his other self. Mavis on the other hand, was jumping up and down so fast that she wasn't even a blur. This went on for about five minutes until Seto finally snapped and told Kurogane to just shut up and fight Mavis already.

The fight only lasted about a minute, shockingly. Mavis had won using only a banana. Kurogane was pouting about losing to some crazy hyper girl with a banana when he realized that he still hadn't gotten his sword back.

"Oi! Where's my sword witch?", he asked or demanded more like.

"Oh so now you're going to call me a witch?", Seto asked. "Hmph. Well just for that and arguing with me before, I'm going to make you use that pan as a weapon for a little while longer, and I will keep your sword as compensation until you leave.", she said indignantly.

"WHAT? WE HAD A DEAL!", Kurogane shouted yet again.

"And to think I was kind enough to ask Mavis to get you some clothes to wear.", she said while holding up a bag filled with clothes. "Oh well, I guess Kurogane will just have to stay inside, for now the rest of you can change into your clothes. I'm sorry if they don't suit your style."

"Thank you for doing that for us Seto-san, we appreciate it.", said Fai smiling one of his kind warm smiles that make fangirls go beserk.

"It was nothing, but mind you, that if you do go out, you may want to proceed with caution. As I told you, you are part of a series that many people love in this world. Meaning that all of you have over one million fans each and Syaoran-sama should be careful as well because there are many who don't like him because of what he's done. This also goes for Xiao Lang-sama, Sakura-san, and probably Mokona-chan. I don't really know about Fai-san and Kurogane-san but I'm sure they have their enemies too.", Seto warned.

"Is there someone here that Seto-san doesn't like?", Mokona asked.

"Yes, there is, but I won't say who because I don't want to make anyone sad,", Seto admitted calmly,"but even if there is someone here I don't like, that doesn't mean that I'm going to be cruel to them or anything so don't worry about it okay?"

"Okay!", Mokona said returning to its normal happy self.

"Good. Now I'm going to go get some ramen, anyone want to join me?", Seto asked happily. "Kurogane can come too I guess.", she said smiling playfully. "MAVIS! PUT THE COFFEE DOWN AND GO SIT INSIDE YOUR MICROWAVE!"

"PishfinebethatwayIdon'tcare.", Mavis said slow enough so that the group could actually somewhat understand her. And than the group left after they all changed into their clothes.

_Mavis's part_

_Meh I'm bored maybe I'll go drink some coffee._ Mavis thought as her master damned four different things for some reason that she couldn't care to understand. So she walked off to the kitchen and started heating up the water while she searched for a mug to put the Starbucks coffee in. She then sat back down again and started to think about pretty pink ponies and how nice it would be if she could take the ninja's sword. Then the kettle started to whistle, nobody seemed to notice though. They were all to fascinated by whatever it was Seto was telling them about. She was half way done with her coffee when suddenly she heard her master/best friend ask her a question.

"Mavis?", said Seto.

"Yes?", Mavis replied ever so calmly.

"What are you drinking? And what are you doing with that banana and pan?", her friend/master asked looking somewhat creeped out.

Mavis didn't even remember grabbing the pan and banana, so she just smiled and went to steal the ninja's sword because the coffee had just taken affect causing her to lose the ability to control herself.

With the sword, pan, and banana in hand, Mavis decided to go and run around the world for some unknown reason. She arrived just in time to here Seto call for her.

"Mavis, return the sword to the ninja _now_.", she had said, but because Mavis was in hyper mode it seemed like it took an hour for her to say it.

"I don't feel like it. If he wants it back then he has to fight me with this pan.", she said. Luckily her master had grown use to her talking in this state and was able to tell the ninja what he had to do. But then started arguing for like ten hours which was really ten minutes.

Finally the ninja walked past her, pan in hand and grumbling to himself. Her master tapped her shoulder signaling that she could finally duel the ninja. The fight lasted longer then she had expected. The ninja was quite a formidable foe, but he still lost in the end. All she did was eat the banana and throw the peel at the ninja's face, which gave her an opportunity to knock him down.

After the fight Mavis was told to go out and get some clothes for the group, she had measured them before they sat down. And since the coffee was still in effect she didn't really mind. So running to the nearest clothing store she got one green shirt, white shirt, pink shirt, red shirt, and black shirt. Then she got four pairs of jeans, one pale blue, another black, and two dark blue. She went with a pink skirt to go with the pink shirt. Who knows where she got the money to pay for it all, but she did pay. This all happened in the width of half a second by the way.

So after giving the clothes to her master Mavis decided to go and make even more coffee because the last cup was starting to lose its effect. She was just about to take a sip from the new cup of coffee when her master stopped her.

"MAVIS! PUT THE COFFEE DOWN AND GO SIT INSIDE YOUR MICROWAVE!", she had yelled.

"Pish fine, be that way, I don't care.", Mavis replied while heading towards her favourite microwave that shouldn't even be capable of fitting her inside. How she does it, nobody knows, not even her. It's one of the many mysteries of Mavis.

**Authors Note:** Yay! Another chapter completed! Thank you Labrat for the ideas and Kuroda Chiaki too! I hope it was enjoyable. It was fun to write. I can't say I know how many chapters there's going to be, probably eight. Please review and tell me what you think! No flaming though please. I have nothing against Mokona, Fai or Kurogane so if you think that I was being mean to them I'm sorry. It's just how the story turned out. Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5: Greetings Alice and Beloved

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Curse it all! Wait don't curse it all because that would be bad. OMFG Pockey!

Everyone: ...There she goes again.

Seto: What? I can't help it okay? *gasps*OMFG THAT PICTURE IS SO FREAKING KAWAIII!

Everyone:*looks at picture*

Sakura: *squeals* It's soo cute.

Xiao Lang: It's...us?

Syaoran: But there's four of us and two of Sakura-chan.

Seto: Your point?

Mavis: Does he need one?

Seto: No, but...when did I say you could leave your microwave?

Mavis: Sorry ma'am. *goes back to microwave*

MisFox: Hello!

Seto: *hisses* LEAVE YOU DON'T GET TO BE HERE YET!

MisFox: Well fine be that way. *stalks off*

Everyone: ... -_-'

**Note:** This chapter probably won't be as funny as the previous ones. It mainly focuses on the two new characters I'm adding in. Sorry. There will be bad language in here that's why this is rated T.

It was almost one o'clock and the group had just gotten back from eating ramen.

"Nay, that was good.", Said Fai happily while flopping down on to the floor. Everyone else nodded their heads agreeing.

"But it was expensive.", said Syaoran.

"Yeah, you must have a lot of money to be able to pay for it all Seto-san.", Sakura commented kindly.

"Sure sure.", Seto said absentmindedly.

Noticing the change in their hostesses attitude, the group wondered if something was wrong. "Is something bothering Seto-san?", Mokona asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes, and no.", she replied confusing the group. "The problem is that my dad will be home soon."

"Eh? Is that bad.", Xiao Lang asked confused.

"Again yes, and no.", she looked at the group. "The problem is that there are two boys and two men here with me, plus there's the fact that he's never even met you guys and you're in my room. This does not work, we need one other girl here".

"So I take it you want me to call Alice?", said Mavis no longer hyper from the coffee she had before.

"I'd appreciate it.", Seto responded kindly. "If she's not busy we can go and walk to her house."

"Okay.", Mavis responded simply.

A few minutes later, Mavis returned saying that Alice was free and should be ready when they got to her house.

"So why are we walking to your friends house.", Kurogane asked irritably.

"Because it's good exercise and nobody here can drive.", said Seto. "Besides we're almost there so calm down."

A simple "humph' was all she got as a reply before they reached Seto's friend's house.

"Heheh! That's a funny looking tree!", Mokona chirped amusedly.

"And that very tree is the reason why I can identify this house so easily.", mentioned Seto. She then knocked on the door announcing their arrival to her friend. "Nay, Alice, are you ready yet?", she called out.

"Yes, I'm just finishing my lunch.", replied said Alice. With that a young girl about fourteen years opened the door. She had short dark brown hear that almost touched her shoulders and brown eyes. She was wearing a light green T-shirt with light blue jean shorts. "So who are all the other people?", she asked curiously.

"Do I really need to answer that?", I mean I've only mentioned them a thousand times.", Seto said.

"I guess."

"Good, now if you're ready, let's go before Mr. Black here gets even more irritated then he already is."

"It's Kurogane dammit!", Kurogane pointed out ever so nicely.

Seto rolled her eyes,"Really? I thought it was Jim.", she said sarcastically. With that little remark, yet another glaring contest began.

"Am I the only one who gets the feeling that these glaring contests will be happening frequently?", Syaoran asked to no one in particular.

"Don't worry, you're not.", Xiao Lang replied.

With that, the group walked back to Seto's house, Kurogane and Seto glaring at each other all the way there.

"Oh hey perfect timing.", said Seto.

"What is?", asked Sakura.

"My dad's home, meaning I can introduce you guy's without there being too many problems."

"Oh.", Sakura replied.

"And yet even better timing, here comes my boyfriend.", said Seto as a smile creeped up onto her face. "Yay Syao!", she exclaimed while glomping the approaching boy, startling him out of his thoughts.

The group stared as they realized that their new friends boyfriend looks exactly like Syaoran and Xiao Lang. What's more is that Seto had called him 'Syao', which they guessed was short for Syaoran.

"Hello Seto, you seem to be in a good mood today.", he said smiling kindly to the girl that was still holding onto him.

"Hai! That's because I made some more friends today! Plus you showed up!", she said in a very bubbly voice. "Ah, but now I need to ask you a favour."

"Eh? What is it?", he asked.

"Can we pretend that these three are your relatives?", she asked pointing to Kurogane, Syaoran, and Xiao Lang.

After looking at the people that Seto had said became her new friends her boyfriend decided it was fine on one condition,"I don't mind, but you have to promise to explain to me who they are okay?", he had said.

"Hai!", Seto said happily.

"I'm back.", Seto said returning to her previous attitude.

"Uh huh, and who are all the people behind you?", her father asked.

"These two here are Syaoron's brothers that just got back from Florida,", she said pointing to Syaoran and Xiao Lang, "this is their uncle Kurogane,", pointing at Kurogane," this guy is Mavis's cousin from France,", pointing to Fai,"and this is Sakura, Alice's cousin.", Seto finished pointing to Sakura.

After saying hello the group went back to Seto's room so that she could explain to Syaoron where the travelers came from. They all talked about it for about an hour Syaoron hardly ever asking questions or saying 'that's impossible'. Over all he took everything in quite well, maybe it was influence from Seto and her two best friends. Surprisingly he made friends with Kurogane quite easily, then it was Xiao Lang, Fai, Syaoran, Mokona, and finally Sakura in that order.

Alice became friends faster with Sakura and Mokona, Kurogane being last.

So basically they all just talked until some god damned ass interrupted with his god damn ass chin.

"FUCK YOU FEI WANG REED! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I SHOVE THE NINJA'S SWORD DOWN YOUR ANNOYING ASS THROAT!"

"WHAT! I SHOULD BE THE ONE DOING THAT NOT YOU WITCH!"

"TO DAMN BAD! USE YOUR FRYING PAN!"

"HOLD IT! IF ANYONE IS GOING TO SHOVE A SWORD DOWN HIS THROAT, THEN IT'S GOING TO BE _**ME**_!", shouted Xiao Lang.

"Its gotten quite loud hasn't it", said Mavis ever so calmly. (lots of shouting in the background)

Everyone else just nodded because it was to loud and they were a bit too timid to reply, but they all thought the same thing '_scary_'.

**Authors Note:** I'm not sure what to say other then that Alice is MisFox my second friend (read the profile) and that I will do my best to make the next chapter more funny. Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6: DAMN YOU FEI WANG REED

**Note: **For those who don't know, Xiao Lang is the Chinese version of Syaoran's name meaning Little wolf. Yes Chiaki you will be doing lots of yelling and commanding as well as name calling. You may be slightly insane as well.

Seto: I refuse to say it. Somebody else do it.

Chiaki: *appears dramatically* THEN I WILL DO IT! *finds tall chair and stands on it* HA! Hahahahaha! HA! Hahahahaha!

Seto: Why do you people keep on appearing before you're suppose too?

Chiaki: BECAUSE IT ANNOYS THE CRAP OUT OF YOU LITTLE PEASANT! NOW YOU THERE WITH THE BROWN HAIR!

All three Syaorans: Y-yes?

Chiaki: NO NOT YOU, YOU!

Syaoron: Y-ye-yes?

Chiaki: DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Syaoron: But I thought you said y-

Chiaki: NO EXCUSES PEASANT! (she's still standing on the chair by the way)

Syaoron: Yes! Sorry ma'am! Seto-san does not own Tsubasa or it's characters, she does however own me (in a way), herself, Mavis, Alice, and Chiaki-san?

Chiaki: Humph, I guess that will have to do. NOW ALL THREE OF YOU PUT THESE COLLARS ON LIKE THE DOGS THAT YOU ARE! HA! Hahahahaha! *flamming background and scary music playing*

Mavis: Oh my god, I think she's even more insane then I am!

Everyone but Mavis and Chiaki: *gasps dramatically*

Seto: IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! *It's the End of the World music starts to play*

**Another Note:**And thus the insanity began for real. So if you thought this was already insane, you were horribly mistaken. Now enjoy! Seto's POV, Mavis's POV, Alice's POV, Chiaki's POV, and Syaoron's POV. That's five POV'S that will be in this chapter!

**Warning**: Serious language and the terrifying Chiaki when she's bored and working with Yuuko.

_Seto's POV_

"FUCK YOU FEI WANG REED! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I SHOVE THE NINJA'S SWORD DOWN YOUR ANNOYING ASS THROAT!"

"WHAT! I SHOULD BE THE ONE DOING THAT NOT YOU WITCH!"

"TO DAMN BAD! USE YOUR FRYING PAN!"

"HOLD IT! IF ANYONE IS GOING TO SHOVE A SWORD DOWN HIS THROAT, THEN IT'S GOING TO BE _**ME**_!", shouted Xiao Lang.

"YOU WISH PEASANTS!", shouted some random girl that appeared practically out of no where.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?", shouted Kurogane, Seto, and Xiao Lang in perfect unison. Fei Wang was just sitting there watching amusedly and everyone else was trembling, except Fai he was smiling that goofy grin of his.

"Your worst nightmare!", the strange girl replied, "I'm serious, my name is Chiaki and I'm here to cause you temporary hell.", she said.

The group just stared in shock until Seto spoke up. "No thanks we already get that from ass chin here.", said Seto pointing to Fei Wang.

"Kukuku,", Chiaki started to laugh evilly and then was suddenly standing on a very tall chair, "I don't think you understand, when I said I was going to cause you temporary hell, I meant it and wasn't going to take no for an answer, and to prove it I'M GOING TO STAND IN YOUR WAY OF KILLING ASS CHIN HERE! EVEN THOUGH I DON'T LIKE HIM EITHER! HA! Hahahahaha! HA! Hahahahaha!", Chiaki yelled laughing evilly still on her abnormally tall chair with a royal cape or something blowing behind her.

"Dear god, and we thought Mavis was mad.", said Seto.

"What did she mean by temporary?", asked Syaoron more to himself then the others.

Chiaki was still laughing like a madman, or woman more like. Fai was still smiling, Kurogane was staring in horror, Syaoran was trying to understand what was happening. Xiao Lang was debating on whether or not to send a bolt of lightning at the new maniac and then return to trying to kill ass chin. Syaoron was trying to ignore his growing headache while trying to calm down Seto. Seto was trying to claw out ass chins eyes as well as Chiaki's. Sakura was panicking with Alice. Mokona was laughing yet again, and Mavis...Mavis was drinking the dreaded coffee once again, and nobody noticed. All of this continued for at least five minutes and only ended because...

"Kukuku...I'll kill him...I'm going to cut him up into a thousand pieces and feed him to the turtles...kukukukuku...", Seto had finally lost it. Nine black tails appeared from behind her and in instant a pitch black fox the size of a pony with nine tails, that looked like they had been dipped in scarlet ink at the tips, was standing in front of the group growling menacingly. What's more is that Mavis had gone hyper again, Alice had turned invisible, and Chiaki was holding a whip that she didn't have before. Syaoron had turned into a chocolate brown wolf with a blue right eye, and was also growling menacingly. The hell that Chiaki had mentioned, had officially begun.

_Mavis's POV_

The yelling had started again, but Mavis didn't care, at least until some random girl appeared out of no where.

"YOU WISH PEASANTS!", she had yelled.

Seto and the other two that were arguing had yelled something back, but Mavis didn't hear it. She was more interested in the person laughing manically in front of her. She didn't recognize this person and judging by her master's reaction, she didn't know her either. Even though she had never met this person she still felt as if she new her, wonder why?

"Dear god, and we thought Mavis was mad.", said Seto.

Ah that's probably why. They're both lunatics. Yes there's no doubt that that is the reason.

Satisfied from discovering why she felt like she knew this so called Chiaki, Mavis decided to reward herself with a nice cup of coffee. This time she finished without being interrupted and was about to go insane when she noticed her master go Kill Any Bastard That Always Gets In My Way Evil Mode or KABTAGIMWE Mode for short.

_Oh dear, this isn't very good is it, _thought Mavis as she watched the chaos not at all noticing that she had gone hyper mode herself.

_Alice's POV_

Alice was terrified. She had no idea what the hell was happening. Three people were yelling, her friend Seto one of them, that guy called Fai was smiling, some guy with an ass chin was in a hole that was floating in air or something, and another lunatic appeared out from under the bed claiming to cause everyone temporary hell. What the hell? She just couldn't understand it all, it was to much for her. The fact that the person called Chiaki was even more insane then Mavis scared her even more.

_Ah, what do I do what do I do? I don't know what to do!_, thought Alice as the girl called Chiaki continued to laugh evilly. _Maybe Mavis can help? Ah but Mavis is crazy too, ahhh I don't know what to do! Seto and Syaoron are getting closer to the KABTAGIMWE Mode, I just met Fai, Kurogane is scary, Mokona isn't any help, and Sakura wouldn't know what to do either!_

As Alice continued to panic she didn't notice realize that she had unintentionally turned herself invisible to hide.

_Chiaki's POV_

So these were the people that she was to cause hell to. Three people that looked exactly the same, which she figured was the three Syaoran's, a blond called Fai, a ninja known as Kurogane, another blond called Mavis, a girl with long brown hair called Seto, another brunette called Alice, and the last girl was no doubt Sakura. Yuuko had told her all about the group and where to find them, she herself was currently hiding under the bed waiting to make her entrance.

"HOLD IT! IF ANYONE IS GOING TO SHOVE A SWORD DOWN HIS THROAT, THEN IT'S GOING TO BE ME!", shouted one of the three Syaorans.

_Now is my chance,_ "YOU WISH PEASANTS!", she yelled.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?", three of the group shouted.

_That's a rude way to ask someone their name,_ she thought, then she grinned evilly, "Your worst nightmare!", she replied. "I'm serious, my name is Chiaki and I'm here to cause you temporary hell.", Chiaki finished.

"No thanks we already get that from ass chin here.", the girl known as Seto said pointing to Fei Wang.

"Kukuku,", Chiaki started to laugh evilly._ Before I say anything I need to find an abnormally tall chair_, as if on cue an abnormally tall chair appeared and Chiaki instantly climbed onto it.

"I don't think you understand, when I said I was going to cause you temporary hell, I meant it and wasn't going to take no for an answer, and to prove it I'M GOING TO STAND IN YOUR WAY OF KILLING ASS CHIN HERE! EVEN THOUGH I DON'T LIKE HIM EITHER! HA! Hahahahaha! HA! Hahahahaha!", Chiaki yelled laughing evilly. She then found a royal cape and put it on, and using a fan she had brought with her, made it look as if a wind were blowing it.

After laughing for about five minutes, Chiaki decided to get a whip and use it to annoy the group. Of course she found one lying conveniently on the floor. That was her special ability after all. To get what ever she wants when ever. If she loses something, she'll find it. If she needs something, it will appear randomly before her or she'll buy it. It doesn't matter what it is, as long as she want's it she _will_ get it.

_Syaoron's POV_

_Shit,_ was all Syaoron thought as he watched his girlfriend, Seto, argue with a man called Kurogane, who he had become friends with quickly, and one of the boys that looked like him, Xiao Lang was his name.

He didn't think anything worse could happen until some crazy girl appeared spouting total nonsense, as far as he was concerned.

_Oh for the love of, how come no one is coming to see what all the noise is about? I mean really, most of us know that Seto's dad is home, and I know he isn't deaf. _Syaoron asked himself as he began to get a headache from all of the racket.

_Who's this Chiaki person anyway, and,_"What did she mean by temporary?", he asked himself attempting to ignore the splitting pain growing in his head.

_Shoot, now Seto's trying to claw out the eyes of the guy with the ass chin as well as this Chiaki person. Man, why am I one of the few sensible people. _He thought as he went up to hold his girlfriend back. _How is it that no ones gotten hurt yet?_

_"_Seto please calm down for a moment, please?", he asked.

"NEVER!", she yelled back.

_Dammit, this is not going to end well, I know it, I just know it. _And he tried again and again to calm Seto down for five minutes but failed in the end.

"Kukuku...I'll kill him...I'm going to cut him up into a thousand pieces and feed him to the turtles...kukukukuku...", Seto said finally losing it.

_Fuck._ Was all he had time to think before his girlfriend suddenly went KABTAGIMWE Mode, in other words turn into a giant black nine tailed fox.

_Well fine, if everyone is going to go beserk, then so am I dammit!_ he thought before turning into a chocolate brown wolf with one blue right eye. _It's no fun being one of the few calm ones, I'm tired of it! I'm going let loose and rip that ass chined guy's arm right off, because it's all his damned fault!_

And with that madness ensued.

**Authors Note:** Good? Bad? Who cares? REVEIW! The sixth chapter is done! Be happy! I am. I have no clue what will happen it just kind of comes randomly when I'm typing it all up, but who cares! Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7: That's a disclaimer?

Seto**: **...**  
**

Sakura: Seto-san?

Seto: What? -_-

Sakura: Don't you need to say the di-

Seto: NEVER!

Chiaki: But you must. *evil grin*

Seto: Make me.

Syaoron: Fine I'll do it.

Mavis: Never, you must never do the disclaimer again~

Alice: I'll d-

Mavis: I WILL DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Everyone but Mavis: NO!

Alice: *puff* (goes invisible)

Mavis: IT'S EPIC! IT'S IMPROBABLE! IT HAS A TATTOO! IT IS A DISCLAIMER~~ NOW, FOR THE INTRODUCTION, POCKEY-

Syaoron: Will she shut up?

Mavis: TSUBASA-

Seto: Probably not.

Mavis: OWNS ANYTHING ACC-

Alice: *puff* Um-

Mavis: AND THAT IS WHY I DON'T OWN A BOAT!

Everyone: ((O.O))

Mavis: AND CAKE WILL-

Sakura: Ah-

Mavis: WORLD DOMINATION-

Mokona: Mokona wants cof-

Mavis: FRANCE-

Everyone: NO!

Mavis: PEDOPHILE WEREWOLVES-

Seto: Hell with this...

Mavis: SWI-

Syaoron: How does she fit in a microwave?

Mavis: SOLD-

Mokona: But Mokona wants-

Mavis: SOLD KURO-PUU-

Kurogane: WHAT? And my name isn't Kuro-puu!

Mavis: MICROWAVES-

Everyone except Alice: SHUT UPPPP!

Mavis: REFUSING-

Sakura: Please? *puppy dog eyes*

Mavis: STARBUCKS-

Fai: What is happening?

Mavis: AND THAT IS THE STORY OF MY LIFE! NOW-

Seto: You fail at Disclaimers.

Mavis: FLASHBACK-

Syaoron: She's still talking?

Mavis: Of course I'm still talking. ONCE-

Alice: I could say the discl-

Mavis: KILL-

Alice: eep...

Mavis: TOMATOES-

Seto: WTF?

Mavis: Italy. Shut. up. now. SPAIN-

Sakura: Help...

Mavis: BIPOLAR MONKEYS-

Alice: I could say the Disclaimer?

Mavis: I WANT PUDDING-

Seto: NOT AT MIDNIGHT!

Mavis: CAKE-

Sakura: Could I have some pudding?

Mavis: SUPERNOVA-

Seto: Just to scorn Mavis, sure.

Mavis: -

Alice: hmm... On oka-

Mavis: Yeah, I know.

Alice: O.o *goes into corner

Mavis: TACKLED HIM BRAVELY-

Sakura: There isn't any disclaiming in this disclaimer...

Mavis: AND ON, AND ON, AND ON-

Seto: GO TO YOUR FREAKING MICROWAVE!

Mavis: Ok.

Alice: the real disclaimer: Seto owns noting except "Seto", "Alice", "Mavis", "Chiaki", partly "Syaoron". :)

**Note:** That was the longest disclaimer I've ever done... but maybe that's because it wasn't me who did it. Never again will I let this happen..._never. PERIOD._ This is seriously way to long for a disclaimer, but I won't complain too much. But this is a mere example of what happens when Alice (MisFox) and Mavis (labrat-434) team up and do _my _disclaimer for me. My fault though so I won't blame them and it _is_ funny to read. So enjoy what there is! =)_  
_

_Seto's POV  
_

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU ASS CHIN!", screamed Seto in her nine tailed fox mode, KABTAGIMWE Mode, which mainly came out as a growl.

"I WON'T LET YOU!", Chiaki exclaimed as she cracked her whip.

"WHERE DID YOU GET A FUCKING WHIP?"

"WALMART!"

"WTF? WALMART?"

"Yes, five minutes ago to be exact."

"But you were here five minutes ago."

"FORGET THE MINOR DETAILS, I HAVE A WHIP! AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!"

Losing her patience with Chiaki, Seto tackled the girl screaming, "GIVE ME THAT GOD DAMN WHIP!", to her.

"NEVER! IT'S MINE! ALL MINE! HO HO HO HO HOOOOO!"

This would have gone on much longer if Seto hadn't started to suddenly go backwards and hit the wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK?", she yelled, as the rest of the group, except Mavis and Alice who mysteriously disappeared, also started to get pinned against the wall by some unknown force.

"DAMN YOU ASS CHIN! THIS IS YOUR DOING ISN'T IT?", she cried out while trying to turn her head.

Then the strange force was gone.

"What. The hell. Just happened?", Seto asked herself.

"That's what I want to know!", growled Syaoron, still in his wolf form.

"Um where's Alice-chan?", Sakura asked, no one heard it though.

"DAMMIT! THAT BASTARD WITH THE CHIN GOT AWAY!", announced Kurogane ever so sweetly.

"DAMMIT! I WAS SO CLOSE TO KILLING HIM!", shouted Xiao Lang ever so calmly.

"Hyuu! Mavis is on the ceiling.", said Fai completely ignoring the situation.

"HO HO HO HO HOOOOO! I WIN!", claimed Chiaki.

"YOU DO NOT WIN!", almost everyone that was hit by the unknown force shouted.

"Stubborn peasants.", Chiaki said to herself.

"MAVIS! GO TO JAPAN! I WANT A VIDEO GAME! OKAMIDEN PREFERABLY! I ALREADY HAVE TSUBASA!", Seto yelled after thinking that she needed something to calm herself down.

Alice's POV

Alice was staring at everyone,one by one. Fai was smiling, Sakura was next to her, Mokona was in her lap, all of the Syaorans were talking, except for Syaoron who was a wolf, she didn't care really. And Seto was yelling on again about some guy with a crude nickname. _Why do I hang out with such strange people?_ she wondered. _Hey, Mavis is yelling, and her face is turning purple. She looks kind of funny, I should tell her._

So Alice walked off into the crowd of people, who ignored her. They kept jostling around her. Well, more than usual.

_Even Mavis is ignoring me more than usual. I wonder what is going on? _

Then Mavis had started flailing her arms around like she did that one time when Seto told her to go sit on the ceiling. It worked too.

Instinctively she threw her arms up to protect her head, waiting for the inevitable blow. And waited, and waited, and waited some more. And then she looked up. Everyone was pinned to the walls, except Mavis. She was calmly sitting on the ceiling. Yet Alice was in the center. Strange.

She felt odd, but powerful. It felt different. Good different.

Somehow, Mavis was staring directly at her. _I was invisible? Right?_ She looked at everyone, none of them were staring at her.

Then, the power was gone, and everyone was back to normal, and yelling. *sigh* _At least I can walk._ Determined, she started to walk towards Mavis.

"MAVIS! GO TO JAPAN! I WANT A VIDEO GAME! OKAMIDEN PREFERABLY! I ALREADY HAVE TSUBASA!", Seto yelled before Alice could say anything to Mavis.

Mavis's POV

Everything seemed to slow down. _Hmmm... did I drink that coffee? _Mavis looked over to her Magical Coffee Mug of Awesomely Insane Awesomeness or the MCMAIA. It has little chicken babies on it...

_Oh, it IS empty... STUPID MCMAIA! I WANT COFFEE AND YOU DRINK IT ALL? _she was tempted to throw it at the sad figure in the corner, but she then decided against it. The baby chickens were too valuable to be thrown at anyone in particular. After all, it was the first one she had long enough to have both a name and acronym.

_Not that I liked the mug. No. Not at all. Just a myth. Totally. Like, I would throw it without a second thought. I just don't feel like it. Yeah, thats it, I didn't feel like it. Totally. NO, I'm not in denial. Just saying. I'm. NOT. DENYING! So there. Grim Reapers do not like baby chickens. Period. Even if they are soft and fluffy and cuddly and cute and... Is there something moving? IS THERE? Is it alive? Oh, wait... It isn't. False Alarm. I need to do something. Something fun. _She started flailing her arms like there was a bee in front of her. Which actually is very complex. There is a flip, twenty-five twirls, and losing a leg involved.

Then Alice started to explode. It was an amazing sight, her throwing her hands up slowly and a little orb, that Mavis named Orb-tama, came out of nowhere to help Alice not-explode. And it kept getting bigger. Orb-hina is very nice to not-explode Alice.

Mavis walked around the freaky frozen people, wondering why everyone was moving so slowly when there is something as awesome as Orb-taro walking around. After finding a nice patch of ceiling, she watched as everyone was crushed against the wall by Orb-jir_oo. _

_It looks like Alice has another ability. To summon an Orb-kizzum. FUN! _Then the unthinkable happens. Orb-gizuntite DISAPPEARS! It is almost as bad as when a hamburger busts a hole in Mavis's roof! And that's pretty bad.

Then Alice starts walking towards Mavis. Slowly. _Potatoes are such an odd species of lampshades. I mean, who thought of eating something you dug from the dirt that goes woof? Because that's the only dirt the potato will hatch its young in. From the Magical Woofing Dirt. Not the weirdest thing I've seen, but not the most "normal". Once some guy came up to me singing "I got a jar of dirt!" so I responded, "Thats nice, sweetie, but I have some WOOFING dirt, so go home and think of something else to do to try to impress me." When the man responded with "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." I merely rolled my eyes and said, "Yes, and I am the Ruler of the-dead-ferret-eating-peanut shells."_

Then Seto yelled for her to go to Japan, so she did.

**Authors Note:** I will never let labrat and MisFox take control again (they were at my house), because I didn't know what to write and the plot was somewhat messed up, no offense to MisFox or labrat. There was a lot of editing and adding. Seto's POV was finished last because MisFox did her POV first then labrat did hers (I was attempting to sleep and failed, so I was like =_= meh). So I had to read what they put and then do my own POV. So the story really didn't progress much in this chapter. Oh well. This is also why I couldn't do Chiaki's POV or Syaoron's POV and dreaded school will be starting soon for me (NUUUU! T-T). I would still appreciate it if you would review...please? Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top? No flaming though. I don't like flaming. Ah well, Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8: Finally saying the point ofit

Mavis: THE PANDAS ARE COMING! SO HIDE UNDER YOUR BED! THE PANDAS ARE COMING! THEY'LL RIP YOUR ASS TO SHREDS!

Syaoran: She's doing it again...

Seto: Ignore her.

Xiao Lang: How?

Seto: *thinks* I'm sure you'll think of something, anyway... Syaoran-sama?

Syaoran: Hai?

Seto: Can you do the disclaimer for me please? *looks at him with puppy dog eyes*

Syaoran: Sure Seto-san. Seto does not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle in anyway. Nor does she own chapter 7, because it was Alice-san and Mavis-san who wrote it. She doesn't own the Panda Song either.

Mavis: THE PANDAS ARE COMING! THEY'LL RIP SYAORON'S ASS TO SHREDS!

Syaoron: Hey, wait a minute!

Seto: Start the story! Quickly! GAO MAVIS! GAO! (gao=rawr)

Mavis: *censored*

**Note:** You should consider listening to the Panda song just go on youtube and type in Ouran high the panda song, it should be the first one.

**Warning: **I feel lazy today so I don't feel like saying what to expect in this chappie.**  
**

"I can't believe it...we actually let him get away.",said Seto dumbfounded and angry because of it.

"At least no one got hurt.", Sakura pointed out hoping to lighten the mood a bit.

"That may be good, but that doesn't change the fact that we let him get the fuck away.", Kurogane said quite angrily.

"He was right there...I was so close, and I let him escape without inflicting a single wound onto him.", Xiao Lang said clenching his fist and biting his lower lip so hard that it bled.

"We were _all_ there, so don't think that any of this is your fault.", said Fai in attempt to calm the young brunette.

"If it helps, I did manage to hit him with my whip.", Chiaki mentioned quietly, no longer trying to annoy the group. Mainly because she knew that if she did, the group would probably tear her limb from limb, plus she knew how heavy the situation was and how if she said even one wrong thing, the group may break down completely. She didn't really want to do that to them, well, most of them that is.

"Gomen, Syaoron...I caused you a lot of trouble didn't I?", Seto said dejectedly.

"Don't worry about it, it's not like you could stop yourself, ne?", Syaoron replied, smiling sweetly but sadly and gently holding Seto as if she was the most fragile thing on earth, but tight enough to make sure she doesn't try to pull away. Not that she would, since at the moment, he was the only thing she had to help calm herself down with.

"O.K.", and with that last answer, she buried herself into his chest and closed her eyes, hoping that if she slept, she would be able to forget everything that happened during that one day.

_I hope tomorrow will be better_, was the last thing she thought before falling fast asleep.

It was about 9:00 PM when Seto finally woke up, only to find everyone else fast asleep, even Mavis.

_I guess that means that everyone will be spending the night here, not that I mind. Ah, but, does Syaoron's, Mavis's, and Alice's parents know? Mmm, but now that I'm awake, I don't really feel like going back to sleep and it's not like I can just wake everyone up. _Seto carefully pulled herself away from her boyfriend and quietly made her way to the kitchen, hoping to find a quick snack.

_Pish, looks like I'll have to settle with leftovers. _The said leftovers consisted of meat covered with bread crumbs, pasta, corn, and chili. _Not exactly the best combination of food I've had, but it's not the worst either. _It was true, one time she had Pringles with rice, chocolate, pockey, and meatballs (I really did do that once, only minus the pockey. It didn't taste all that bad either. On the contrary, it was kind of addicting).

As Seto finished up her "snack" she heard someone come in, she didn't bother to see who though.

"Hey Seto.", it was Alice.

"Oh I didn't know you were awake Alice. Want something to eat?", asked Seto.

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"All right.", Seto said while getting up from the table to put her dishes on the counter. "Is everyone else still asleep?"

"I think so. But I'm not sure."

"Ah well, doesn't matter, today sure was hectic wasn't it?"

"I guess. I'm surprised your dad didn't hear any of us."

"That bastard Fei Wang Ass Chin probably messed with time or something.", Seto practically spat out the words and laughed bitterly while glaring menacingly at the floor.

"Yeah."

There was silence for a few minutes, then Seto decided that she would attempt to go back to sleep.

"I'm going back to my room for now, you coming?"

"Nah, I think I'll stay out here a little bit longer."

"Your choice."

Seto sat on her bed quietly so as to not disturb her friends. She looked at one for a moment to see if she could tell if any of them were awake, she thought she saw the ninjas eyes open but she wasn't sure.

_It wouldn't be surprising if Kurogane-san was awake._ Seto thought. She lied down on her bed thinking about nothing inparticular. _I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL! _was her main thought, then at about 1:00 AM Kurogane finally opened his eyes.

"Good morning Kurogane-san.", she said.

"Hmph, what's so good about?", was his reply.

"What _isn't _good about it?", she countered.

He shot an annoyed gaze at her.

"What? I only asked a simple question."

He didn't reply.

"Well fine, be that way Mr. Grouchy-pants-frowny-face!"

"MY NAME IS KUROGANE!"

"_Sure _it is. And please keep in mind that it is only 1:00 in the morning. There are people still asleep if you hadn't noticed.", Seto said indicating the group of

people still fast asleep.

"Hmph", was the reply she received.

"Glad you understand."

Silence. Then Syaoran started to stir from his sleep.

"See? Now look what you've done. You've gone and woken up Syaoran-sama Mr. Look-at-me-I'm-a-ninja!"

"I AM A NINJA!"

"Really? Prove it!"

"WHAT?"

"If you really are a ninja like you claim you are, then where's the proof?"

"THE ONLY PROOF I NEED IS MY SWORD!"

"Sword? What sword? You mean the one that I took as a temporary payment? That sword?"

"YES!"

"That doesn't count as proof, that's just a sword given to you from months ago, and dressing in black doesn't count either."

"YES IT DOES!"

"Seto, I couldn't find anything to eat.", Alice said walking into the room lazily.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE USELESS!", Kurogane yelled.

Alice whimpered, and then sent out her orb, causing everyone to wake up and be crushed against the wall.

"Oopsies.", she said.

"Al~ice.", everyone groaned at once. The force was gone.

"Sorry, I'll go to the store now with Mavis."

One minute later.

"We're back."

"But you just left!", exclaimed Syaoron.

"Yeah well, I couldn't find any food in the grocery store."

"It's a freaking grocery store! How can you not find food!", Seto yelled.

"Um well, you see, Mavis kind of destroyed everything before I could get inside."

Everyone but Alice and Mavis gapped.

"You know what, I'm not even going to bother.", Syaoron claimed.

"Same here.", said Seto.

"I'm a bit afraid to know what happened.", Fai said.

"I'd rather not know.", Xiao Lang said.

"Ah, me too...gomen.", said Syaoran.

"ME! ME! MOKONA WANTS TO KNOW! TELL MOKONA!", shouted Mokona.

Sakura had fallen back asleep so clearly she wasn't concerned.

It was now 2:03 AM, Mavis was explaining in hyper mode how she destroyed all of the "demons" in the grocery store. Alice was explaining what really happened, Kurogane was pouting in the corner because he remembered that he still only had a frying pan as a weapon, Fai was listening to what everyone was saying, Syaoron and Seto were talking about how strange their lives were, Sakura was sleeping, Mokona was jumping up and down as well as laughing, and Syaoran and Xiao Lang were talking about their pasts and if Syaoran was capable of joining the group again. Oh, and Chiaki was sitting down listening intently to Mavis's story, intrigued by what she was saying. Everything was normal again. It was as if Ass Chin had never appeared, but their worst enemy has yet to make an appearance.

"Hey meatbun?"

"What is it Kuro-puu?"

"IT'S KUROGANE!"

"Mokona knows that, now what is it that Kuro-chii wants to know?"

"You littl- hmph never mind, did you ever tell us whether or not one of those feathers were here?"

Everyone stopped their talking at the question, including Mavis.

"Ah! Mokona Completely forgot about the feathers!"

"YOU FORGOT!"

"Well everything was happening so fast that Mokona forgot to tell everyone, plus Syaoran was back."

"Mokona's right Kuro-tan, things did happen rather quickly, and who could focus on something such as Sakura-chan's feathers when a close friend had suddenly returned as if nothing had ever happened.", Fai reasoned.

"Hmph."

"Actually come to think of it, didn't Seto-san say that she knew all about us and our quest?", Syaoran asked.

Everyone turned to look at Seto.

"You did say that didn't you Seto-san?"

"Hai."

"Then Seto must have known that we needed to get the feather soon right?", Mokona asked.

"Hai."

"Then why didn't you say anything witch?"

"Because it is your job and your job alone to remember such things. I knew, but since this is _your_ quest, I had assumed that you had remembered your task.", Seto replied cooly.

No one said anything.

"But that is beside the point. I believe Mokona still needs to answer a specific question, ne, Mokona-chan?", Seto said smiling warmly.

"Ah, hai! Although there seems to be a lot of magic here Mokona can sense a feather loud and clear!"

"That's great Mokona-chan!", Syaoran exclaimed smiling happily.

"Well then, I take it you don't mind us freeloading at your place Seto-chan?", Fai asked kindly.

"Well _I _don't mind, but my parents might. But with a little convincing, I think they may agree."

"Domo arigato gozaimasu.", Xiao Lang said.

"De nada."

And with that, the group got right back on track and began making plans to find the feather, at 3:17 AM to be exact. Why? Because they were wide awake and had nothing better to do. An excellent reason right? Right? SILENCE! IT'S A GREAT REASON NO MATTER WHAT PEOPLE SAY! Soo TO BAD! HO! Hohohohoho!

**Authors Note: **That's right, no Alice or Mavis POV! I was to damn lazy! Deal with it! Any who, please R&R I would greatly appreciate it and if you don't, I will feel greatly offended and sad/angry/annoyed/a ton of other nautical nonsense. Do not fear though! Why and what of? I DON'T KNOW, JUST DO NOT FEAR BECAUSE I SAID SO! This is me after eating ice cream at 9:00 PM. Beware~ _Beware~_ O.K. I'm good...for now...maybe...PEANUTS! I MEAN JA NE!


	9. Chapter 9: Holy shit

Chiaki: Mavis!

Mavis: Yes?

Chiaki: I have a request!

Mavis: And that is?

Chiaki: I request that you make me a voo-

Seto: HOLD IT! Before you make a request to Mavis you must first check with me!

Chiaki: All right, may I have a voodoo doll of your boyfriend?

Seto: You ma-

Syaoron: OBJECTION! How can you agree to something like that when you're my girlfriend!

Yuuko: It is inevitable Syaoron-kun.

Syaoron: Inevitable my ass!

Xiao Lang: Why is Yuuko-san here?

Kurogane: Why the fuck are you here witch!

Yuuko: I see you're in as good of a mood as ever.

Fai: Well since everyone seems to be busy, let's you and I do the disclaimer, alright Sakura-chan? *shouting and Yuuko in background*

Sakura: O.K.

Fai: Seto-san does not own Tsubasa nor its characters they belong to CLAMP, nor does she own any of the music mentioned including lyrics, at least according to what she's told us that is.

Sakura: Yes, she does however, own herself, and partially Syaoron-san, Mavis-san, Alice-san, and Chiaki-san.

**Note:** It's too annoying to do Mavis's and Alice's POV so I probably won't do them unless they come and do them themselves. Because otherwise they most likely won't have one. Forgive me my laziness.

What used to be a happy atmosphere had some how turned into a dark, irritable, and depressing one.

"Seto-san, are you feeling O.K.? You don't look as happy as you did a few moments ago.", Fai said cautiously.

"What do you mean Fai? I'm perfectly fine.", Seto replied smiling innocently.

"I wouldn't worry about it, she's just pouting about having to go to school is all.", Syaoron assured the group.

"Eh? What's so bad about school?", Syaoran asked.

"Yeah I used to love attending school, before all of _that_ happened.", Xiao Lang added.

"Yes, well, Seto _isn't_ very fond of school, although she gets good grades and does get to do cooking, art, and poetry."

"Seto likes those kinds of things?", Mokona asked nicely.

"Yes because they don't involve anything too difficult and I enjoy to cook, draw, and write poetry, as well as the occasional little random story. Piano and singing isn't all bad as long as the songs are ones that I enjoy like Kaze no Machi he and Synchronicity, which I only know how to sing."

"What do they sound like?", Sakura asked curiously.

"Hmm I guess I have time to show you.", Seto said all ready logging on to her computer.

"Waah, this sounds so pretty! But it's kind of sad too.", said Mokona.

"Yeah it really is a sad song, it's the opening song from Tokyo Revelations."

"Tokyo Revelations?", Syaoran said curiously.

"Acid Tokyo, the place where all of _that_ happened to you guys.", Seto explained. "I have the English lyrics if you want to see them. I don't think you do though."

"Eh? Why not?", Mokona asked curiously.

"Because they are really sad, I mean _really _sad."

"Can't you sing them a little?"

"No way."

"Why not?"

"Because I suck at doing solos."

"Liar.", Syaoron said. "You're just being shy."

"Yes I know I am."

"Please?", Mokona begged.

"Curses, fine I'll sing a little, but don't complain if I suck."

"We won't!"

"Alright.", Seto says taking a deep breath.

**_Where is this warmth heading to? _**

**_Will it disappear when tomorrow comes? _**

**_If our heart beats united, will I be able to go down to the same depths? _**

**_I'll always, always be by you. _**

**_No matter how far your heart may wander. _**

**_As the two of us wander around in the darkness. _**

**_We cuddled our wings together... _**

**_like those innocent, small birds. _**

**_You, who always hides behind a smile when sad. _**

**_With an ice blade that won't melt, expose this chest and... _**

**_embrace..._**

**_forever..._**

**_...  
_**

**_Where are you going alone?_**

**_Are you just afraid of looking back?_**

**_Even the shape of the heart and the sad colour_**

**_Are surely very similar in reality._**

**_That place we will surely return to one day._**

**_The two of us gaze at it with the same fleeting feeling._**

**_No matter how far apart we may be in this darkness._**

**_Our hearts will call each other with a bond stronger than anything._**

**_I know when you are sad even if you are laughing._**

**_I want to warm up your cold fingers with my tears._**

**_I will be by you._**

**_...  
_**

**_As the two of us wander around in the darkness._**

**_We cuddled our wings together..._**

**_like those innocent, small birds_**

**_You, who always hides behind a smile when sad._**

**_With an ice blade that won't melt, expose this chest and..._**

**_embrace..._**

**_I will be by you..._**

**_forever..._**

The group was silent for a moment stunned by how well their friend could sing and how sad the song really was. It was Chiaki that broke the silence.

"Wow you've got a great voice, ever considered making it a profession?", she said.

"Thanks but, there are many people that can sing better than me."

"You're being modest again.", Syaoron commented.

"Shut up."

"Just saying.", he said while smirking playfully. "Ouch!"

"Now what?"

"I'm not sure it felt like someone poked me with a needle."

"Really?", Sakura asked.

"Kukuku it really does work kukuku."

"You did that Chiaki-san?"

"Yes I did, with my newly acquired voodoo doll of Syaoron! HO! HO! HO! HO! HO! HOOOOO!"

"Ehhhh! Why do you have one of those!", Xiao Lang asked.

"More importantly, why is it me!"

"Because I don't like you."

"What's a voodoo doll?", Sakura asked

"A religious cult involving witchcraft and communication by trance with ancestors and animistic deities, common in Haiti and other Caribbean islands; a person who practises voodoo ;a charm, spell, or fetish involved in voodoo worship and ritual." Xiao Lang explained kindly.

"Where the hell did you learn that brat?", Kurogane ever so kindly asked.

"I saw it in a book once!", Xiao Lang said smiling like a little child that just got their favourite dessert as an award for doing something.

"...What kind of book, may I ask?", Fai asked smiling like someone just said a fairy was floating next to him.

"A dictionary!", he replied still smiling childishly.

"Of course.", Syaoron said.

"Hmm, perhaps I should get a voodoo doll of you as we-"

"I FORBID IT! I WILL TEAR YOU APART BEFORE YOU GET THE CHANCE! I REFUSE TO LET XIAO LANG-SAMA AND CLONEY-KUN SUFFER ANY MORE THAN THEY ALREADY DO!"

"Ehh? But why? It's so much fun."

"Isn't it obvious? She's a freaking fangirl of the two! She gets way over protective of the two and will not hesitate to kill anyone that threatens to cause them any form of pain.",Syaoron kindly blurted out.

"Ah, so that's why you say 'sama' at the end of their names.", said Fai.

"Is that a problem? I mean it's not like I've attempted to _glomp_ them or _take_ anything of theirs, although I have considered it. I try to make sure that they _don't _hate me thank you very much."

"So does that mean that you're different from other fangirls?", Syaoran asked.

"You know, I really don't know, maybe I'm a different breed of fangirl. But now that this topic has been brought up, Syaoran I forgot to mention this but people do call you more than one name, you to Xiao Lang."

"Really? Like what?", Syaoran asked.

"Well the main way people tell you two apart is by calling you guys C!Syaoran and R!Syaoran. Some call you Cloney, Syaoran that is, some people call Xiao Lang Tsubasa, I can't bring myself to call you that though I don't know why I just can't. Um, oh and there is also the Horistuba version which is Syaoran and Syaoron, plus some people spell at least one of your names with an 'sh' rather than an 'sy', again something I can't seem to bring myself to do. The only way to make me say any other version of your name is if you give me permission personally, because I do kind of like the name cloney and Tsubasa. They sound innocent."

"So some people use my actual name?", Xiao Lang asked.

"Yes and I always find myself saying Syaoran instead. My respect and fangirliness for you two is too high."

"So Xiao Lang's real name is Tsubasa?", Mokona asked.

"Yes, though my father told me not to tell anyone that."

"Sorry, you know I'm also pretty confused about birthdays."

"Why birthdays?", Syaoran asked.

"Well in the manga your birthday is in April and in Horistuba or something, maybe Cardcaptor Sakura, it was in March, therefore I am confused."

"Um, well I don't really know my birthday, infact I doubt I really even have one since I'm a clone."

"I _know_ my birthday is in April, it was the day this entire fucking dream or whatever started for me!"

"O.K. th-"

"HEY SEETOOO! GUESS WHAAAT!", Mavis shouted.

"What?", Seto asked irritably.

"I'M THINKING ABOUT STARTING A MATCH MAKING SERVICE CALLED-", Mavis paused dramatically. "MAVIS'S MATCHMAKING SERVICE!"

"Oh great and mighty Lord, I ask that you please save our souls though we have sinned so much in our short life time."

"WE'RE DOOOOOOMED!", Syaoron cried out.

"We're all going to die a horrible painful death!", Alice exclaimed.

"Sounds like fun!", Chiaki happily shouted.

"Hyuu, Mavis is on the ceiling again!", Fai pointed out, again ignoring the true importance of the situation.

And just as everyone began to shout and cry about the idea, another Syaoran and Fai appeared as well as a Seto in a fairy like form.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! IT'S ANOTHER MAVIS! AAAARRRRGHHH!", the new Syaoran screamed while jumping behind the first Seto. "I'M GOING TO DIE!"

The new Fai walked over to the first Fai and whispered something to him, causing the first one to smile like an even madder cheshire cat.

"Are we still in the game? Or have we somehow managed to escape?", the fairy version of Seto asked.

"YOU'RE THE ASSIST CHARACTER! SHOULDN'T YOU KNOW?", new Syaoran cried out.

"If only that was the case Xiao Lang, if only. But this is a game made by _Mavis _nobody knows what _anything _is. Not even me! Hell, I don't think even _Mavis _knows!"

"Great, a time laps, lovely, just lovely.", Seto said. "Now what are you two going on about?"

The new Xiao Lang, Fai, and Seto turned

"I suppose explaining won't do to much harm, but you must make sure that the Mavis here does not hear a thing!", fairy version of Seto claimed.

"DEAL OR NO DEAL?", shouted some random voice that came from absolutely nowhere, probably Chiaki or something.

"NEXT CHAPTER! Find out what will happen! Why another Xiao Lang, Fai, and Seto appeared! And _WHY_ Xiao Lang is so terrified of Mavis!", yet another random voice coming from nowhere shouted. "PLUS! We'll even tell you where us random voices come from!"

"Wait, what the fuck?"

**Authors Note: **Was I bored, or was I bored, or _maybe _I was bored! What do YOU think? I think I was bored. This is kind of my way of advertising my friends story, Mavis's Match Making System by Labrat-434. You should read it and if you already have, read it again! Please R&R! Don't flame though because if you do, I _will _get my revenge. So please no flaming. Hope you enjoyed this little chappy! Ja ne!


	10. Chapter 10: Truth or Dare 1

Fai: Alice~

Alice: Y-yes?

Everyone else: *stares intently*****

Fai: Never mind~ *starts talking with other Fai*

Seto: O.K.~ That was weird.

Alice: If you thought that was weird, think about how I feel!

Random voice 1: NO!

Fai: Really? *looks at Alice again*

Everyone: O.O

Alice: Seto, Fai is scaring me...

Seto: Well what do you expect _me_ to do?

Alice: I don't know! Anything! Just do something please!

Random voice 2: NO!

Sakura: Shouldn't we do the dis-

Both random voices: NO!

Syaoron: SHUT UP!

Both voices: NO!

Seto: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Both voices: YES!

Seto: Damn I thought they'd say no again.

Both voices: LOSER!

Syaoron: RAWR! DON'T INSULT MY GIRLFRIEND!

Much yelling of no, yes, loser, wimp, sucker, and much much more continues for 68.5 hours.

**Note:** My disclaimers seem to be getting shorter again, oh well. First Fai will be called Fai, second Fai will be Fay, new Xiao Lang will be called Shaoran (as much as I hate the spelling) and fairy Seto will be called Seto Senji because I feel like it. Guess what. Alice gets a POV.

_Seto's POV_

"DEAL! FUCKING DEAL! JUST EXPLAIN DAMMIT!", Seto demanded, "GET THE FUCK OUT MAVIS! AND DON'T YOU DARE DO ANYTHING TO KNOW WHAT WE ARE TALKING ABOUT!"

"Fine be that way.", Mavis replied angrily, skipping happily out the door.

"How do you reply to something angrily and then skip out the door happily?", Syaoron asked.

"MPD I guess?." answered Alice.

"Ooh I want to go home back to Clow. Anywhere! As long as Mavis isn't there!", Shaoran said on the verge of crying and huddled up in a ball like position.

"I'm sorry to say this Shaoran, but sadly, Mavis is_ everywhere.", _Seto Senji told him.

"Noooo! I'm going to die! She'll haunt me for the rest of my already horrid life!", he cried out, "Can't you just tell her to die and never come back to life?"

"Sadly no, I need her as my slave and such."

"Whyyy? Can't you find someone else? Anybody? Hell, I'll do it! Just make her disappear! I don't want to suffer anymore!", and than he began to cry.

"So this is what a broken Syaoran is like! Interesting.", Chiaki said pulling out a journal out of nowhere and jotting down notes.

"Why must I suffer so?", he said in-between sobs. "NOTHING IS WORTH IT ANYMORE!", he cried out.

"I _never _thought I'd see the day when I saw myself cry. I didn't even cry when I was a little kid!", Xiao Lang exclaimed.

"DON'T MOCK ME! THIS COULD OR WILL BE YOU IN THE FUTURE! SO SHUT UP!"

"Jeez, what the hell did Mavis _do _to him?", Seto asked.

"Let me explain now so that we can forget about having to mention it sooner.", Seto Senji said.

One hour later (Heh, if you want to know what happened, you'll have to read Mavis's Match Making System).

"And that is what will happen in the future.", Seto Senji concluded.

"I'm scared.", Alice said.

"Aren't we all? I know I am, I mean look at me! I'm bawling my eyes out because of what will happen! Forget scared, I'm terrified!", Xiao Lang exclaimed.

"You know, just for Shaoran's sake, I think I won't call Mavis back.", said Seto.

"Than why don't we play a game to take our minds off of what will happen?", asked Fai.

"I'm fine with that, but what kind of game?"

"How about Truth or Dare?", offered Chiaki.

"I don't care what you do, just leave me out of it.", Kurogane said bluntly.

"Here Kurogane, you can have your sword back now.", said Seto handing the ninja his sword.

Kurogane hesitated slightly before taking his sword back.

"Now you have to play, because otherwise I'll take it back and never return it to you again!"

"YOU GOD DAMN WITCH!"

"HOO! HO! HO! HO! HO! HO! HOO! HO! HO! HO! HO! HO!"

"You're going to take it after the game aren't you?", Alice asked.

"Yes.", replied Seto.

"Wow you're nice."

"What was your first clue?"

"All right then! Alice!", Chiaki called.

"Y-yes?"

"Find out everything that everyone in this room would rather die than do!"

"Um, O.K."

A few minutes later.

"O.K. I think I got everyone. Fai would hate to eat sushi, Kurogane would hate to cross dress or give up his sword, Seto would hate to sell her manga collection, kill any of the Syaorans, or dump Syaoron, Mavis would hate to walk at human speed, Syaoron would rather die than dump Seto-"

"YES!", Seto yelled.

"O.K., Syaoran would hate having to fight Xiao Lang for the rest of his life, Xiao Lang is pretty much the same as Syaoran, Mokona would hate not being able to eat sweets for a week or more, Sakura would hate having to be mean to everyone for two days or more, I would hate giving up whatever it is that I have left, and you, Chikai, would hate not being able to chew gum for a day or more.", Alice finished.

"EXCELLENT JOB MY FRIEND!", Chiaki praised.

"When did I become her friend?", Alice asked herself.

"WHEN I SAID SO!"

"O-o.k..."

"Now who goes first?"

"WAIT! Shaoran pass out quickly!", Seto commanded.

Shaoran's hand flew to his head and he passed out.

"Well that was interesting.", said Alice.

"Usefull nonetheless, now... MAVIS!"

Mavis burst through the roof at the call.

"Yes?", she asked calmly.

"How did she get here so fast?", Alice asked herself.

"I don't know. Anyways, MAVIS DARE SOMEONE!"

"O.k. ALICE I DARE YOU TO WEAR THIS PRETTY PINK DRESS FOR-"

"The _REST_ of your life!", Fai yelled.

"The _hell_? I don't even get to choose truth or dare?", Alice asked.

"No!", Fay answered.

"Why do I have to wear this Pink halter top dress with frills, ribbons, a pink sparkly cape, high heeled boots... Mavis, whats with the make-up?", the wide-eyed Alice questioned.

"Because I said so, NOW COME WITH ME! HAhahahahahahahahahaha...", commanded Mavis dragging Alice to a changing room that wasn't even there.

Five seconds later...

Alice came out, curled hair and all, and, did she have a tattoo on her chest before? Alice quietly sat down between Fai and Kurogane.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE THINKING! You perv_ERTS_!", Alice commented.

Everyone snickered, except Chiaki, she cracked up and was rolling on the floor. Seto slapped Syaoron and pulled out a camera.

"Smile please!", she said to Alice. "And I want both Fai's to stand next to he-"

Suddenly a giant wolf flew through the window.

"Woof", it said and transformed into a Jacob Black.

"WTF!"

"I WANT TO BE IN THE PICTURE!", he yelled shoving pants on in a flash.

"Fine by me, O.k. Smile everyone!"

"You aren't the boss of me!", Alice protested.

"TO DAMN BAD SMILE!"

"NEVER!", she said quietly.

"Don't make me use Fai or Mavis."

"Uh... What are _they _going to do?"

Seto smiled innocently. "Mavis?"

"I don't feel like it.", said Mavis asleep in the corner of China.

"O.k. then, Fai?"

"O.k.!", said Fai smiling like a cheshire cat.

Alice backed away slowly, BUT WAS TO LATE! HE HAD _HUGGED _HER!

Jacob rawred, Fay smiled, Seto took pictures, Chiaki continued to roll on the floor laughing, Kurogane didn't give a damn, Shaoran woke up and was like O.o, Mavis was still sleeping in the corner of China, the other three Syaoran's were like X.X, Seto Senji was like whatever, Sakura was blushing, Mokona was ooing and ahing, Alice was like WTF!, random voice 1 and 2 were yelling 'YES' and 'HELLS YEAH', and the other Mavis in a totally separate dimension was clapping her hands encouragingly and yelling 'YAY FOR CHARACTER DEATH!', then Shaoran screamed again sensing her.

"What are you going to do with those pictures?", Alice asked.

"Pictures? Silly Alice this is a video and it's streaming to YouTube!"

"Nooooooooooooooooo!"

"Yeeeeees! I'm going on YouTube when I get home!", said Jacob.

"SO AM I!", said another girl on a broom stick bursting through the roof.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?", Kurogane yelled losing patience with everyone bursting in and out of the room because he always wound up getting hit by at least something. Usually Mavis. Fai was still hugging Alice by the way. Jacob was still growling.

"I AM THE DIMENSION WITCH!"

"YUUKO?", everyone yelled.

"No of course not idiots!"

"But, you, ah, ahh, AHHH! I'M CONFUSED!", yelled Xiao Lang.

"NOOO! YOU ARE ALREADY LOSING YOUR SANITY!", yelled Shaoran

"NOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY SANITY!"

"God just tell us already!", demanded Kurogane.

"No."

"Alice!", everyone turned and yelled at her except Jacob who was _still _growling.

"Help me! I can't think straight!", Alice cried...literally because nobody realized that Fai was _still_ hugging her.

"DAMMIT ALL!", yelled random voice 2.

"Oh, hi Seto.", said Jacob just noticing her.

"WHAT! ANOTHER GOD DAMN WITCH!", yelled Kurogane.

"You again?", said the new _new_ Seto. "And how did _you _get here?"

"_I _burst through the window.", replied Jacob.

"HA! _I _burst through the ceiling! Which come to think of it, I should probably fix."

"You think!", yelled Seto.

"NO!", yelled random voice 1.5.

"Spam spam spam spam spam..."

"SHUT UP! I DON'T LIKE SPAM!", yelled all three Seto's.

"NO!", yelled all three random voices at once and continued to sing about spam.

"Grr, DISAPPEAR VOICES FROM A RANDOM DIMENSION!", yelled the newest Seto.

"MAKE US!"

"O.k."

The new Seto waved her hand.

"HA! WHAT GOOD DID THAT D-", the voices disappeared all at once.

"It did everything you baka yaros! HA! Hahahahaha! HA! Hahahahaha!"

"Oh god, another insane person with magical abilities.", said Syaoron.

"Oh well, back to Truth or Dare.", said Seto.

**Authors Note:** And so ends another chapter filled with random crap. I got _so _off track on this. I didn't even intend for this to be a crossover with Twilight! I only did it because of my friend Alice (MisFox)! It was mainly because we thought it would be funny if Jacob burst through the window. And then this and that happened and so hello crossover! Don't blame me. Ja ne!


	11. Chapter 11: Truth Or Dare 2! Gasp!

Chiaki: THERE ARE TOO MANY SYAORANS AND SETOS DAMMIT!

Seto: Well _excuse _me!

Syaoron: Why is there always at least one argument in these disclaimers?

Xiao Lang: Who knows.

Mavis: ME! I KNOW! BECAUSE I'M THE HERO!

Seto Senji: You are no such thing!

Mavis: Dammit. *goes into corner and sulks*

Alice, Fai, and Fay: ...O.k.

Jacob: All right! New chapter for MMS! (Mavis's Matchmaking Service)

Witch Seto: Woot! I want to read too!

Sakura: Um, should I do the disclaimer?

Chiaki: Fine fine! Do what you want!

Seto: I will!

Syaoron: No you won't.

Seto: Damn it.

Kurogane: And how do you know that?

Syaoron: You'll learn soon enough.

Mokona: Yay! More secrets get revealed!

Mavis: Become one with-

Seto: HELL NO!

Mavis: Che fine. You're just jealous because you're not awesome.

Seto: At least I don't have MPD.

Mavis: Vee~ What's MPD?

Seto: *Face palms into hand*

Sakura: Um...Seto-san does not own Tsubasa or Twilight in any way.

Seto: DAMN YOU ALL! *raises fist into air*

**Note: **In case you don't know or I forgot to mention; Seto Senji, Fay, and Shaoran are from MMS (Mavis's Matchmaking Service), and Witch Seto is from Tsubasa and Us.

"Alright! It's your turn Alice!"

"Um, o.k. Chiaki?"

"Yes?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you hate most in this room?"

"Syaoron of course!"

"Eh? Why me?"

"Because you annoy me obviously!"

"Well screw you."

"Anyway, your turn Chiaki.", said Seto.

"O.k.! Hmm who to choose? Who to choose? Syaoron?"

"Oh god.", said Syaoron.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Either way I'm going to suffer, and for that reason I'm going to choose the worst choice possible."

"Great! You chose dare!"

"I knew it.", said Alice.

"Syaoron, I dare you to Break. Up. With. Seto."

Syaoron stared dumbfounded at Chiaki.

"WHAT!", he said incredulously.

"I said you have to break up with Seto.", Chiaki said smiling evilly.

"I REFUSE!"

"O.k. fine. You still wind up breaking up with her, remember?"

"Chiaki, You. Are. _Evil_.", said Syaoron trying to keep his voice level.

"You _just _realized this?"

"For how long?", asked Seto.

"Until he finally comes crawling back to you or I say you can get back together."

"Oh...could be worse. Um I think I'll be right back...I forgot to do something.", said Seto clearly trying to hold back her tears.

"I think that was possibly the cruelest dare yet.", said Alice.

"That _was_ a bit harsh.", said Fai.

"That's my job remember?"

"Heh. My turn now, Chiaki! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"Alright! I dare you to not chew gum for FIVE WEEKS!"

"NOOO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"I CAN AND I WILL! PLUS YOU CAN'T REFUSE! SO HA! TAKE THAT!"

"YOU EVIL SON OF A-"

"You know I think I'll go and check up on Seto-san.", said Syaoran.

"I'll come with you.", Xiao Lang offered.

"Grr, Shaoran!"

"Eek! Y-yes Chiaki-san?"

"I DARE YOU TO LEAVE THIS DIMENSION AND NOT RETURN!"

"I didn't even choose dare.", said Shaoran again starting to cry.

"TO BAD! DO IT!"

"Keh fine whatever, let's just go Shaoran. We need to continue running from Mavis anyway.", said Seto Senji.

"Haii..."

"You need to choose someone to dare or something first.", said Fai.

"O.k... Sakura-hime?"

"Yes Shaoran-kun?", said Sakura.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth please."

"Do you like both Syaoran and Xiao Lang as friends?"

"Yes."

"That's reassuring. Thank you hime."

"Glad I could help."

With that, Shaoran and Seto Senji left. Never to appear in that world again.

"Hyuu~ That's one problem solved. Your turn Sakura-chan.", said Fay.

"Um, Syaoron-kun do you mind if I choose you?"

"Not really."

"O.k. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"O.k. this is more of a question, but how did you meet Seto-san, if you don't mind telling that is?"

"I don't mind telling so don't worry. It happened about I believe six months ago."

_/Flashback/_

"HEY YOU WITH THE 2-DIMENSIONAL YELLOW AND PURPLE STICK THINGY!"

"Um for one, it's black and white. Two it's a sphere. Three, it's called a soccer ball. And four, it's not 2-dimensional it's 3-dimensional."

"WHATEVER! I BET I COULD BEAT YOU IN YOUR SO CALLED FOOTBALL! FOR I AM THE HERO! I CAN DO ANYTHING! BECAUSE I AM AWESOME!"

_Oh god a lunatic._

"I'd like to see you try.", _what the hell am I saying?_

"ALRIGHT THEN! LET'S MAKE A BET! IF I WIN, I'LL GIVE YOU MY MASTER AS A SLAVE!"

"Say what? Um, o.k. whatever, if you win I guess I'll-"

"ALL RIGHT LET'S START!"

_Fail._

One hour later.

"Oh my god you beat me! YOU MUST BE ANOTHER MAVIS!"

"Umm, no. My name is Syaoron not Mavis."

"Oh, o.k. So like we agreed on, my master is now your personal slave!"

_Oh joy. _

"And where is this so called master of yours?"

"Um, uh, umm...HOLD ON A MINUTE!"

_Like hell I will. _

"What are you doing Mavis! Let go of me dammit!"

"THIS IS MY MASTER SETO!"

_Oh my god she looks normal! Like not-insane normal! I think I got a decent deal out of this._

"FROM NOW ON, SHE IS YOUR SLAVE!"

"SAY WHAT! YOU SOLD ME TO SOME RANDOM BOY AS A SLAVE! WITHOUT MY CONSENT?"

"Of course not. I simply bet your freedom."

"Mavis, you are sooo going to regret that."

"You had a crush thingy on him anyway though right?"

"Shut up."

_This should be interesting._

_/End Flashback/  
_

"And I was right, it was interesting."

"So you two met through Mavis?", asked Fai.

"Sadly yes."

"How come _I _never heard this?", asked Alice.

"Because Seto and I agreed to keep it a secret."

"Well what about Mavis?"

"We had her forget about it."

"That's nice."

"So if you think about it, doesn't that mean that Syaoron-kun is also Mavis's master?", asked Fai.

"Of course. I just don't bother because I know she would attempt to kill me...or worse."

"Hyuu~ Interesting! But it's your turn again Syaoron-kun!"

"Ah, you're right. All right then Fai-san I think I'll pick you."

"All right! I choose truth!"

"Geez, everyone is choosing truth now.", said Chiaki who was in a foul mood because of Syaoron.

"Hmm truth huh? All right then, why is it that you dislike sushi so much?"

"Ah~ the reason for that is just that, that texture...and that smell...I just can't stand it. And raw fish? I think I'll pass thanks.", Fai said shuddering.

"That's it?"

"I'm afraid so. Now if I'm not mistaken, I believe it's my turn."

"GOD DAMMIT!", Seto yelled from the other room. "WHY DO YOU MOCK ME IPOD! WHY!"

"What's wrong with Seto-san?", asked Fai.

"Apparently her iPod was playing songs that she didn't want to listen to.", answered Xiao Lang who had just walked back into the room. "I think she was doing a test or something as well."

"Oh that again? Don't worry then. She always complains when she does that.", said Syaoron.

"The test you mean?"

"Yeah, basically you put your iPod on shuffle and write down the songs that come on."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but apparently there's a list of moments in your life and you write down the song that you got for whatever moment you're on. I think it's opening credits, waking up, first day of school, falling in love, fighting, breaking up, driving, flashback, mental breakdown, getting back together, prom night, um...wedding, birth of a child, final battle, death scene, funeral, and end credits."

"How do you remember all of that? I've done it like...five times and I _still_ don't remember all of that!", exclaimed Alice.

"I've been with Seto _how often_ this year?"

"Point taken."

"I wonder what songs she got this time?"

"I got Lucky Star Opening Credits, Alice (human) Sacrifice, Breathless, Siren Song, Our Solemn Hour, Possess, Another Dimension, Aka no Kakera, Bad Boy, Utsusemi no Kage, Synchronicity, Tic Toc, Gekokujou, Heart no Kiseki, Daia no Hana, Golden Sun Final Battle, Brawl version, and Swear To...", said Seto appearing in the door way.

"Ah...you feeling better now?", Alice asked.

"Calmer, but still sad. Oh, and slightly pissed off."

"Nya-crap."

"Could be worse."

"True."

"Now who's turn was it?"

"Mine.", answered Fai.

"Oh, sorry for interrupting then."

"It's fine, now Kuro-puu? Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to name _all _of the different Mavis'.", said Fai grinning evilly.

"WHAT? ! ?"

"Oh my god. Do you have _any _idea of how _long _that will take? Mavis will be dead by the time he's named two tenths of all of the Mavis', AND MAVIS DOESN'T DIE!", yelled Seto.

"YEAH SERIOUSLY! SHE'S HER OWN FREAKING SPECIES FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I seriously went outside once and heard some girl say, 'Look mommy, it's a Mavis!', and I _know _I didn't misunderstand because I _saw_ her standing in the _exact_ place the girl was pointing to!", said Syaoron.

"But it's Mavis! she could have just appeared there when you looked to see where the girl was pointing!", exclaimed Alice.

"She was standing there before the girl pointed her out."

"Oh."

"He still has to do it. I dared him.", said Fai still smiling.

"Alright fine. Can I at least give Kurogane a list?", asked Seto.

"Oh fine."

"Thank you. Here you go Kurogane and no this does not include a price and I don't care if you say you don't need a list because I know you _do _need a list."

"Hmph.", was Kurogane's reply before taking the list which was over four hundred billion miles long, yes 400,000,000,000 miles long of just all the different Mavis' typed in size twelve font. There are just that many Mavis's in the universes, and probably more. "Alright fine, leaf Mavis, tree Mavis, stuffed animal Mavis, towel Mavis, bipolar Mavis, Mavis Mavis, ABC Mavis, A Mavis, B Mavis, C Mavis D Mavis, shirt Mavis, shopping Mavis, coke Mavis, Del Mavis, Mac Mavis, Apple Mavis, Mavisism Mavis, anime Mavis, football Mavis, spinach Mavis, mavisy Mavis, WTF Mavis, comma Mavis, party Mavis, number Mavis, E Mavis, Canadian Mavis, French Mavis, American Mavis, British Mavis, God Mavis, Christmas Mavis, homework Mavis, school Mavis, ninja Mavis..."

"Kurogane?"

"Traffic Mavis, WHAT? ! ?"

"This will take you centuries so just dare someone so we can continue the game before we die waiting for you to finish."

"Fine I dare you to not cuss at all for the rest of the day. Fish Mavis, anime cow Mavis, sock Mavis, dust bunny Mavis..."

"Ah fine. Does crap count as swearing?"

"No. No Mavis, face plant Mavis, what Mavis..."

"Good. Now Xiao Lang-kun? Truth or Dare?"

"Truth please."

"O.k. but first, have you ever gone on ?"

"...Yes."

"Wow really? When?", Alice asked curiously.

"Before my thirteenth birthday."

"How the heck did you manage that?", Seto asked.

"I went to a country with advanced technology and found the website."

"Oh, what kind of things did you read?"

"...The normal."

"You don't sound very convincing."

"Yeah, and what is considered normal exactly?", asked Syaoran.

"Oh you know, just some rated T stuff and a few rated M.", his voice trailed off at the end making difficult for everyone to hear him.

Sadly for him, Seto heard it loud and clear.

"You don't need to be so uncomfortable about it, what do think _I _read?"

"Actually he already knows what you read, he saw everything that you favorited.", said Syaoron.

"...When? How? _Why_?"

"Last night when he asked about it and I told him that you had an account."

"You are _so_ dead."

"I figured as much."

"I'm sorry, I was just curious is all.", apologized Xiao Lang.

"Well crap, I was hoping you _wouldn't _find out about that. Oh well, don't apologize it's fine, but if you say a single word, I will hurt you."

Everyone but the two Syaorans gasped dramatically.

"Physically or mentally?"

"Depends on my mood."

"Oh."

"O.k. let's forget about this and move on. Xiao Lang you have three people to choose to either dare or tell the truth about something."

"O.k. Syaoran. Truth or Dare?"

"Eh? Oh um, dare?"

"I dare you to _kiss _Sakura-hime."

"Ehhhh? ! ?"

"Look it's clear as daylight that you two love each other and at this rate, you two won't get any further with each other until one of you actually gets the guts to confess or confesses just before you die.", Xiao Lang stopped and shuddered. "And if Mavis's Matchmaking Service is anything like the fanfic, then...", he trailed off shuddering again.

"I don't think I want you to finish that sentence."

"Good because neither do I."

Only six people were aware of what happened in the story MMS, and those people were Seto, Xiao Lang, Syaoron, Jacob, Alice, Chiaki, and Mavis. Notice that that is seven people. But because Mavis is her own species, she is only counted as a person when she chooses to be, but at that moment she was a crocogepa, croco as in crocodile, ge as in gay, and pa as in papa, whatever the hell _that_ is.

Syaoran sighed and walked over to where Sakura was sitting, apologized once, and planted a kiss on her cheek causing her to blush madly. Syaoran was blushing as well when he stood up to go back to where he was sitting.

"There I did it, it's my turn now so I choose Mokona. Truth or Dare?"

"Mokona chooses dare!"

"I dare you to not play any tricks on _anybody _including Kurogane-san for an entire week."

"That's not fair!"

"Would you rather not eat any sweets for a week?"

"Hmph alright Mokona understands."

"Finally some peace Mavis, anti-pranking Mavis..."

"Alright Mokona's turn now! Mavis Truth or Dare?"

"DARE BECAUSE I AM AWESOME!"

"Awesome-complex Mavis, stupid Mavis, hero-complex Mavis..."

"Mokona dares Mavis to wear a pink frilly dress with high heels and make up, while walking the speed of a normal human being for an entire two days!"

"Gasp! How could you? I thought we were friends!"

"Maan, it's dramatic Mavis.", whined Seto.

"But I totally like, love this dress!"

"Now it's...I don't even remember what this Mavis is called."

"It's on the list somewhere.", said Chiaki. "I just saw it."

"Oh well, so ends our game of Truth or Da-"

"WAIT! What about me?", Jacob demanded.

"Oh sorry, Mavis!"

"YOU THERE SHIRTLESS PERSON! TRUTH OR DARE? ! ?", shouted Mavis.

"DARE!"

"TO BAD YOU'RE DOING TRUTH!"

"WHAT? ! ? WHY? ! ?"

"Because I said. Duh."

"Fine."

"O.k. so like, how did you like, get here?"

"Umm, I just...ran here."

"Oh well, that's boring.

"O.k. _now _ends our game of Truth or Dare."

"Great what's next?"

"SPIN THE BOTTLE!"

"_That_ according to Mavis."

"Oh _joy._", said Alice who was dreading the game the most.

**Authors Note: **And so ends my longest chapter at the moment. Woot! I finished the Truth or Dare portion of the story! Now we move onto spin the bottle PD. REVIEEEW.


	12. Yeah

**You have been waiting ladies and gentlemen...And it's finally here! That's right everyone! Travelers, Bipolar Friends, and What? is back! After so long, I have finally broken out of my horrid writers block and can now update this wonderful, amusing story! I know...It took forever. But I promise to get back in my updating streak that I had when I first started this story. Things are different now. The plot is back. The characters are pumped and ready to go. The humor is ready to make you laugh. So get ready! Though this chapter may not be as grand as the past, it will still, I promise, make you laugh out loud even a little! Or at least chuckle a bit maybe!  
**

**Disclaimer: As always, I, the great Seto, do not own most of these characters and Tsubasa.**

**Syaoron: Or so you say.**

**Seto: Who said _you _could use the bolded letters?**

**Syaoron: Who _didn't _say I could use the bolded letters?**

**Chiaki: _I_ did!**

**Mavis: Quote the hedgehog.**

**Chiaki: Hey! I'm not a hedgehog!**

**Alice: You're just in denial.**

**Mavis: Spake the tfviweuatfkbceiufl.**

**Syaoran: The what?**

**Mavis: Why the England of course!**

**Xiao Lang: Why did you even bother to ask her?**

**Syaoran: I don't know...I guess I thought I'd get a sensible answer from her for once.**

**Seto: Why the hell would you think that?**

**Syaoron: Slight mental breakdown maybe?**

**Seto: No no. That was Xiao Lang who almost had the mental breakdown.**

**Syaoron: Exactly.**

**Mavis: DENIED THE EMOTICON! ! ! !**

**Syaoron: Why am I an emoticon? !**

**Mavis: BECAUSE THE POSITION OF THE SOLAR NEBULAR WENT TO SLEEP IN 19 DAYS OF TOMORROW'S YESTERDAY'S TOMORROW AND SPAKE TO THE QUADRATIC DUCK IN ENGLAND AND SAID "LUKE! I AM PEANUT BUTTER OF 1850!"**

**Syaoron: ...I didn't get that.**

**Seto: Neither did the solar nebular. **

**Alice: What about the duck?**

**Seto: Oh he understood everything. That's why Syaoron is an emoticon.**

**Syaoron: I am NOT an emoticon!**

**Seto: You're just in denial.**

**Note: I really am sorry I haven't updated this in so long. But you know what I find amusing? I started this at the end of summer vacation, and now I'm restarting it at the end of summer vacation. Maybe this is just a summer story for me. I'm sorry if the chapter isn't that good. It's been so long since I've wrote for the story, so the characters might be different, and I probably forgot about other characters. Oh well! If I did, I'll just come up with an elaborate excuse as to what happened to them later in the next chap! :D Yay~**

**Previous chapter summary: (This is what I remember since I'm to lazy to actually read the chap again) Our wonderful friends Seto, Syaoron, Alice, Mavis, Syaoran, Syaoron, Xiao Lang, Kurogane, Fai, Sakura, Mokona, and Chiaki have all just finished a game of Truth or Dare. Seto and Syaoron have broken up. Chiaki has a voodoo doll of Syaoron. We learned how Syaoron and Seto met. Hm...What else happened? You know what? Screw it! Go reread the chapter yourself! I'm to lazy to do this! And a lot of things seem to have happened to Syaoron! Why? ! What did you do Syaoron? ! What I ask? !  
**

**Now ENJOY FOOLS!**

* * *

The bottle spun...and it spun...and it spun again until finally! It landed oooooon...the door.

"What? ! Why the door? !", questioned Seto.

"The bottle was tired of letting you always kiss either Syaoran, Syaoron, or Xiao Lang obviously. And honestly, so was I!"

"You seem very out of character today Alice."

Alice went 'puff' and disappeared for God knows why.

"Oh no Alice. You can't do that~ If you do that, no one can see you!", said Fai.

"Exactly.", countered Alice who remained invisible.

"You know, I'm gonna let the door have a turn since the bottle landed on it."

"So you're going to kiss the door?", asked Syaoron.

"Heavens no. I'm just going to spin the bottle for the door and then whoever it lands on has to kiss it. Then they have to spin the bottle."

"...Why?"

"Why not?"

"..."

And with that, Seto spun the bottle and it landed on-

A. Chiaki.

B. Syaoron.

C. Kurogane.

or

E. The window.

Well you're all wrong. It was negative percentage! In other words, the door knob! But we'll skip that scene and just go to Chiaki who had the uncanny ability to always get Fai or Mokona, occasionally Kuro-muffin.

"Oh look! I got Fai again!"

"Big surprise."

"Am I the only one that thinks that the bottle is rigged?", Syaoran wondered out loud.

"Trust me, it is.", confirmed Syaoron.

"Damn. He found out our secret!"

"Wait...Is THAT why I always get my clone or Syaoron? !"

"Yes."

"Some ex-girlfriend _you _are Seto."

"To bad Syaoron. It was bound to happen anyway. I mean come on. It's spin the bottle. Of course you would have to kiss Xiao Lang or Cloney _eventually_."

"Cloney?", Syaoran asked out loud but never got an answer as to why he was referred to as that.

"You perverted little-"

"Finish that sentence and I will boil you alive and give you to Chiaki to torture."

"I'll shut up."

"That's what I THOUGHT."

"But wait! If you boil him alive, then how can I torture him?"

"Well that's where you are in luck! You see Chiaki, Syaoron can't really die. He has more than one life that allows him to come back to life every time he dies. He has a total of seventeen lives. That's right. 17."

"I do wish you wouldn't give out such information about me."

"I'm just telling the audience all about my ex-boyfriend."

"You could've done that in truth or dare."

"Yes, but I didn't feel like it."

As I'm sure everyone can tell, spin the bottle didn't last long. Why? Because I, the author of this story, felt that I needed to actually get beyond the games and get to the more important things. Such as the feather. Yes yes I know. I'm sure many of you were hoping for some KuroFai or some SyaoSyao or some SyaoSaku, but you know what? To bad. Maybe I'll get all that another time but not today! So...What happened next. What did happen next? Aw crap. I lost the plot! Plot! Where are you? ! Plooot! Oh there it is! Ahem. What happened next.

After the wonderful game of spin the bottle, which no one got to really read about, the group sat. Considering their options and still trying to stop blushing. Mainly the Syaorans because they were only able to refuse once. So, since the bottle was magically rigged, they were forced to eventually kiss each other. There was that time though when the bottle landed on Sakura. Then it landed on Kurogane. Once it landed on Chiaki and poor Syaoron was forced to kiss her. They both wished to kill each other, but since Chiaki had the voodoo doll, she caused Syaoron a great amount of pain in revenge for letting the bottle land her. Nobody noticed. Many times, Fai would get Alice, though she was invisible, and Kurogane as well as Mokona and Sakura as well. Seto got only Syaoron, Syaoran, and Xiao Lang. With the exception of the door of course. Alice got Fai, Mokona, and Kuro-puu. Chiaki got Fai and Mokona. Kurogane got Fai, Sakura, and Mokona and was still listing all the Mavis, so he wasn't able to speak really. Mokona got everyone. Mavis was not involved in the game.

Needless to say, everyone had the best time of their lives. Even Watanuki who wasn't even there.

It took everyone about three hours though to stop pouting, angsting, revenging, and blushing, and also grinning/smiling/smirking in satisfaction and smugness. Except Mavis. She was singing the ending song of the game Portal. In which, the cake was _not _a lie at all! It _did _exist! I saw it myself! The cake was there...in a safe.

Ahem. Now where was I? I don't know. Oh yeah, everyone was _sitting_. And I love how a small little dot can be italicized._._.Can anyone see the italicized dot I wonder? That's great! Anyway. Eventually Syaoron stood up, tired of sitting and hungry, and offered to cook breakfast for everyone. Since he was definitely one of the greatest chefs out there and no one had eaten since yesterday, everyone that had tried his cooking was ecstatic. Unsurprisingly.

"I demand crepes!", said Seto, thinking of the wonderful chocolate crepe she once had.

Alice went 'puff' again and reappeared, looking happy and excited, "Paancaaaaaakes!", she called out.

Kurogane grunted, Chiaki came up with something somewhat complicated, I guess, Fai sat there smiling not caring about what they had, Sakura was to flustered to say anything, plus she didn't know what crepes were, neither of the two Syaorans cared, and Mokona was always happy with sweet things so she simply said what she wanted in her crepes.

It was soon agreed that Syaoron's crepes and pancakes were some of the best. Fai's were great too, but Syaoron's were definitely better. It was also discovered that Syaoron was a filthy rich kid that owned a huge ass mansion sand had a little brother. It was also learned that he knew about the feather and possibly its location. Leaving everyone, with a few exceptions, happy and excited mixed with shocked and determined.

The Tsubasa gang wouldn't be staying for much longer.

* * *

**A/N: Well, needless to say, I'm not satisfied with the chapter. At _all_. It definitely could've been better. So right now, I'm going to ask how it can be improved, and what kind of trial the gang should have to go through to get the feather. What do you think should happen? My ideas right now are-**

**A.) Complicated cave filled with puzzles, fights, and more.**

**B.) A fight.**

**C.) Tournament of some sort.**

**D.) Survive through a hoard of fangirls and fanboys**

**E.) A survival game or something.**

**So yeah. If you could, please give me some other ideas, or vote on which idea of mine you like better. You can combine the ideas too if you want. If no one votes or gives me ideas, I'll likely go with idea 'A'.**

**Ja ne!  
**


End file.
